


The Lycan Alpha's Omega

by Charlie19



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Family, Knotting, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie19/pseuds/Charlie19
Summary: Kelley, an omega,  is fresh out of college and gets her 1st call-up to the National Team. She hasn't found her mate yet, while most of her friends did.Hope, a Lycan Alpha, has been looking for her mate for ten years now and is starting to lose hope until a faithful camp in 2009.Follow Kelley and Hope's relationship over the years.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Carli Lloyd/Allie Long, Christie Rampone/Julie Foudy, Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo, Lauren Cheney/Amy Rodriguez, Servando Carrasco/Alex Morgan, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 27
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

Kelley O’Hara was born in Fayetteville, Georgia, and raised in Peachtree City, Georgia. Everyone thinks she is the daughter of Karen and Dan O’Hara and sister to Erin and Jerry O’Hara. When in reality she was adopted by Karen and Dan when she was born. 

She knows who her birth parents are all her life and considers them as her parents too. 

Christie Rampone and Julie Foudy, yes the soccer players on the USWNT and world champions, met during their youth soccer camps. When they turned 16, they found out they are mates. Christie is an alpha and Julie is an omega. Being good friends before finding they are mates, Christie and Julie decided to mate in July 1986. Since then they have an active sexual relationship. In December 1987, they found out Julie was pregnant. Their parents not being okay with the situation gave them two options, either get an abortion or get out of the house. The couple decided to leave and keep the baby. 

They left for Georgia, where they met Karen and Dan O’Hara. Hearing their situation, the O’Haras gave them a possibility to pursue their dreams of going to college and playing soccer. For that, Christie and Julie will live with the O’Haras and finish high school and graduate to be able to go to College. They would let Karen and Dan adopt the baby so the young couple wouldn’t need to worry about social security and the finance that comes with a baby. But the O’Haras still wanted them to take responsibility for the baby by being present and help raise it. 

Of course, Christie and Julie accept the deal the O’Haras gave them. 

On August 4th, 1988, Julie gave birth to a baby girl name Kelley Maureen O’Hara. Since then they helped raised Kelley and that’s how she knows her birth parents and her story. Kelley couldn’t be more grateful for the O’Haras and consider herself as an O’Hara. That’s the reason when she turned 18 years old and was giving the choice to change her last name to Rampone – Foudy, she decided to keep the name O’Hara to honor the people who raised her and helped her birth parents to pursue their dreams. She also wanted to get a fair chance of getting on the National Team and not to be compared to Julie and Christie.

On September 29th, 2005, Kelley got a little sister, Rylie Rampone – Foudy. Rylie is totally being raised by Christie and Foudy but sees Karen and Dan as her aunt and uncle. She also sees Erin and Jerry as her cousins/siblings. However, she knows that Kelley is her sister and they have a great sibling relationship despite their 17-year difference.

Julie and Christie are expecting again. And Kelley and Rylie are excited to meet her new sibling, even though Kelley will be 21 and a half older than the baby.

—–—–—– 

June 2006 - Peachtree City, Georgia

After graduating from high school with her best friend and cousin Tobin Heath (who knows Kelley’s background), Kelley O’Hara is signing with Stanford on a soccer scholarship while Tobin is going to UNC also to play soccer. They were both been offered numerous scholarships from great soccer program schools to play together due to their amazing connection on and off the field. They are capable to read the other runs and passes without talking and sometimes looking. 

After looking at all the offers, the only two schools that had their attention were UNC and Stanford. They had the hardest time to chose since both schools have amazing academics courses but the soccer level is higher at UNC. To help choose the right school, Kelley and Tobin visited both campuses. Kelley fell in love with the Stanford campus and had a good time at practice, whereas Tobin fell in love with UNC.

Following the schools’ visit, the cousins decided to go their separate ways to grow as individual players and to learn how to play with other players to be able to join the National Team.

—–—–—–

August 2006 – Georgia

After spending the summer together, it’s time for Kelley and Tobin to say goodbye. They are at Hartsfield – Jackson Atlanta International Airport with their families heading to opposite coast of the country. 

Although the goodbyes were hard, the cousins promised they will talk every day and still do crazy and stupid stuff and pranks together. 

—–—–—–

August 2009 – Stanford campus

It’s the start of a new school year, Kelley O’Hara is starting her last soccer college season. She and her teammates have a very good feeling about going far in the college cup, NCAA.

Kelley is currently in her dorm room with her roommate, Christen Press, who is one of her best friends since she is mated to Tobin. In the room, her other best friend Ali Riley, since she came to Stanford, is also present. The three girls are watching ‘The Office’. 

Kelley and Tobin are 21 years old. Ali is 22 and Christen will be turning 21 in December.  
Furthermore, Kelley, Ali, and Christen are all Omegas, whereas Tobin is an alpha.

Even though Tobin is an alpha and Kelley an omega, they have an extraordinary friendship since they are cousins but they treat each other like siblings. Tobin is always trying to protect Kelley from the other alphas, who try to claim her.

One of the reasons Kelley chose Stanford is due to the fact that in the athletic department, all players from all across the different teams are all protective over the others, especially the alphas in regards to the omegas. 

After binge-watching ‘The Office’ since Friday night, Kelley decides to get brunch at the Cardinal Cafe. Leaving the dorms, she runs into a big and tall guy she knows is an alpha due to the dominance that rolls off of him.

“Excuse me?”, he asks as gently as possible while pumping soothing pheromones to try and calm a scared Kelley.

“Y-yes?”, she asks a bit frighten.

“I was wondering if you know a nice place for brunch.”

“I’m actually going to get brunch. You can come with me if you want.”, Kelley says much calmer and back to her normal and cherry self after realizing he won’t do anything to her.

“That will be nice”, he said smiling, “thank you.”

They start to walk to the Cardinal Cafe.

“So… what’s your name?”, she asks.

“Zach, actually Zachary Ertz, but you can call me Zach. And you?”

“Kelley, Kelley O’Hara.”

“What sport do you play?”, Zach asks. Kelley looks at him confused. “I mean you left one of the athletic dorms, so I just assume you played a sport but if not I’m sorry.”, he rambles on.

“haha. It’s okay. I play soccer.”, she says laughing, “what about you?”

“I play football”, he says, “no disrespect but how old are you?”

“No worries, I’m 21, senior. And you?”, Kelley says.

“18 turning 19 in November”, he says.

“So freshman, right?”, she asks and he nods.

After talking more, they finally arrive at the cafe. They order their food they sit down together to continue to talk since they have such a good time getting to know one and other.

After the brunch, Kelley and Zach see each other all the time, even do their homework and eat together. Zach sees Kelley as the sister he never had. He sees her as his little sister even though she is older than him. He loves teasing her by calling her his little sister because of her height. She 5ft 5in but compared to him, 6ft 5in, she is small. Kelley sees Zach as a brother and told him her background about her adoption and all. Zach promised to keep it a secret and only talk about it to Tobin if needed. Their teammates tease and love calling them ‘Tom and Jerry’ because of how they act. 

Over the month of August, Kelley got closer to the football team, although all the sports teams are all close since they stay in the same dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: this chapter is about rape. if you don't want to read just skip ahead. the next chapter picks up just after it.

Saturday 26th of September 2009 – Stanford campus

Most Cardinal teams have an off weekend, meaning they don’t have any games. So most of the athletes went back home to see their family.  
Kelley, however, is still on campus because Georgia is too far to go back for a weekend. Usually, she would go with Christen or Ali since she has a good relationship with their family, but she decided to stay on campus with Zach and Cole, Zach’s best friend on the team.

After spending the day with the boys, Kelley goes back to her room and watches a movie before going to sleep. While the boys go to a baseball pick up game with the other guy athletes who stayed on campus.

Kelley calls Tobin via Skype for their weekly movie night. They watch ‘Cheaper by the Dozen 2’ and talk about what’s going in their lives.

Around 10 o’clock, they decide to call it a night because it’s 1 am for Tobin, and can see her falling asleep soon. After hanging up, Kelley reads her book.

Around 11 o’clock, Kelley’s dorm room is being knocked down. She immediately recognizes an alpha scent that she doesn’t know. She instantly begins panicking. The unknown alpha enters her room and lunges himself on Kelley before she can reach her phone to call 911 or Zach.

“Hi baby girl, my name is George but you can call me daddy”, he says smirking.

“W-what d-do y-you w-want?”, Kelley says panicking and shaking because she is trapped under him.

“I want you, mate.” George answers, leaning down kissing her cheek.

“W-what!? Y-you are n-not my m-mate”, she stutters, not feeling the mate bond.

“Yes, you are. Look at what you do to me.”, he says smirking and pushing his boner against Kelley's core.

“No. no. I’m not y-your m-mate. L-leave m-me a-alone.”, Kelley says trying to push him away but he is too strong and big for her to do so, with his 6ft3 frame. She starts crying and panicking even more.

George leans down to her face, still pushing his penis against her. “Oh no baby girl, you are mine and I’m going to mate with you.”

“NO! Please”, she begs.

“You’re mine and I take what’s mine!”, he says kissing her on her cheek since Kelley turned her head to the side.

George starts undressing Kelley while she is trashing around trying to free herself.

“HELP!”, Kelley yells.

“Hahaha, you can scream all you want nobody is in the building”, he laughs.

After undressing Kelley, the alpha ties her wrists together and her ankles to the bed so she wouldn’t move. Then, he starts to strip.

“NO! Please, NO”, Kelley begs and yells when George goes to take off his boxer.

“Oh no I’m making you mine wherever you want it or not.”, he growls, “you need to respect me and know your place, bitch!”, he says slapping her.

When he frees his cock, she looks away.

“LOOK AT ME!”, he screams.

She still refuses to look at him, even after he yelled two more times. So he slaps her with his penis. After that, not wanting to relive the sensation, she looks at him in the eyes trying to avoid his lower region.

“Look at my 6 inches cock”, he says grabbing Kelley’s chin to force her to look, “it’s the biggest you will ever see and the only one.”

Kelley starts crying, even more, trying to turn her head.

George leans down and kisses Kelley, still holding her chin. He forces her to open her mouth to slip his tongue, he moans at the sensation. After forcing her to kiss him, he backs off a little.

“Are you ready, slut?”, he asks.

“Please no. Please no”, she whimpers and begs him.

“I don’t care”, he laughs.

He aligns his dick at her entrance and pushes himself in. Kelley is now sobbing because of the pain when he broke through her innocence. George pounds her pussy with no mercy for at least 20 minutes while Kelley is sobbing begging him to stop.

After a while, Kelley starts to notice that his penis is swelling and can feel his fangs on her neck. She knows, from her biology class, that he is about to knot and mark her, finishing the mating.

Just before, George can knot her and sink his fangs in her neck, he is thrown off of her. She can smell Zach and then Cole coming to her to cover her, untie her, and hug her the best he can before Zach comes to comfort her.

—–—–—–

At the same time, 11 o’clock, the boys decide they should head back to the dorms. On the way back Zach has a bad feeling that something bad is happening but he can’t think what it can be.

Arriving at the dorms’ building, the boys notice that the main door has been knocked down. Not knowing what’s happening but knowing that Kelley is in her dorm, Zach and Cole followed by some other athletes start running through the corridors to look for the intruder and to reach Kelley's room to see if she is alright. Meanwhile, the rest of them stay behind to call for campus security and 911, because they had a feeling they will need cops and paramedics.

Making it to Kelley's floor, the guys hear sobbing and that looks like someone is being hit. Continuing running towards Kelley’s room having a bad feeling that something terrible is happening, they hear a plead to stop what’s happening.

“P-please s-stop. I-it’s h-hurt”, they hear someone begging.

Zach looks at the guys, especially Cole, “That sounds like Kelley”, he said panicking and running faster to her room.

Nearing her room, Zach sees that her door has been knocked down as well. He starts sprinting to Kelley. Coming into the dorm room, he sees Kelley tied up and being raped. He also notices that the unknown alpha, for him, is about to knot and mark her. Letting his instinct lead him, he throws himself at the alpha and starts punching and kicking him taking all his anger out.

“Nobody touches my sister!”, he growls.

Cole comes into the room seconds after Zach, he sees his teammate beating up an alpha he imagines due to the unknown scent that screams ‘alpha’. Seeing that he looks around for Kelley, finding her naked and tied up, his anger also skyrockets. He rushes to Kelley to pull a blanket on her and starts to untie her. Then he hugs her.

After beating the alpha, Zach stumps on his penis with so much force he broke it. The alpha yells. Then Zach goes to Kelley and takes her from Cole’s arms to comfort her. Kelley cries her eyes out in his arms.

“You are safe now”, Zach says to Kelley, “it’s over”, he repeats to calm her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my book. I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more time these past days, so here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

The guys, that entered the dorms with Zach and Cole, come into the room moments later, finding Zach holding Kelley with Cole close by and a naked alpha beaten up on the floor. It doesn’t take long to understand what happened.

“Did he f-finished the m-mating?”, Jack asks stuttering, afraid of the answer.

“No, I pushed him off just before he could”, Zach says softly.

Everyone sigh in relief.

—–—–—–

Meanwhile, the rest of the guys, mostly baseball and some football players, are waiting for the campus security and the cops and the paramedics.

While waiting, the man soccer and basketball team and the women volleyball team show up after coming back from away games. The teams and the coaching staff can sense that something happened by just looking at the scared looks on the players’ faces.

Just as the different teams unload the buses, campus security, cops and paramedics arrive. The coaches and teams get on edge.

“Guys, what going on?”, the basketball coach, John asks.

Before the guys can answer, they were cut off by a police officer. “Were you the guys who called for an intrusion?”

“Yes”  
“What?!?!”, the teams shouted.

“So what going on?”, the same police officer asks.

“We don’t really know, but some of the baseball and football guys decided to play a baseball pick up game. When we came back, we saw that the building dorm’ main door was knocked down. Some of the guys ran inside because the only student in this building is Kelley...”, one of the baseball player answers.

“Only one person?”

“Yes because most teams have an off weekend so most people left to go home. Kelley stayed and was hanging with us before going back to her dorm because she had a movie night with her cousin...”

“So her cousin is here too?”

“No, it’s a Skype movie night they have once a week. It must have been over like at 10 because her cousin lives in North Carolina.”

“So this incident must have occurred after 10?”  
“I will say yes because Zach nor Cole, two football players close to Kelley, didn’t get a phone call.”

“ARE THE COPS HERE YET?”, they hear someone yell from inside, “AND THE PARAMEDICS?”

With the mention of paramedics, everyone starts to panic and the worst scenarios come into mind.

Just then Jack comes running out, anger written all over his face and tears in his eyes.

“What going on?”, a police officer asks.

“Well...uhm…”, he stutters, not knowing how to tell what happened.

“WELL”, everyone asks.

“Oh hey guys”, he says when he sees everyone. “Uhm… so Zach found an alpha, who doesn’t go here, raping and trying to mate Kelley”, Jack says sadly.

Everyone gasps.

“Where is this alpha now?”, several men and alphas ask, anger in their voice.

“Well...”, Jack turns to the cops and coaches, “nobody will get in trouble if I say, right?”

“No, it will be legitimate defense”, the police officer answers.

“Coaches?”, Jack asks.

“No”, they answer.

Sighing in relief, Jack answer the previous question, “Zach throw the alpha off of Kelley just before he could knot and mark her. Then he proceeded to beat him up out of anger because nobody touches his sister. Also, he kinda… kinda broke the guy’s dick.” the college athletes laugh at the last comment.

“Okay can you take us to the young girl dorm?”, a paramedic asks.

“If you guys can leave us to do our jobs, that will be nice. Coaches you can come with us and they will keep you all updated.”, a police officer says.

“Okay”, the athletes respond and leave to go to bed.

“Campus security could you guys stay here in front of this door to control who comes in and out, please?”, a cop asks.

“Of course”, they answer.

While going upstairs to Kelley’s dorm, the man soccer team coach calls the women soccer coach, Paul Radcliffe, to inform him of the situation and so he can come and help.

“Yes”, Paul answers the phone sleepily.

“Sorry to wake you up, Paul. By the way, it’s Jeremy”, he says.

“What do you need this late?”, Paul asks.

“Well… there’s a situation at the dorms concerning Kelley.”, he answers.

“What happened?”, Paul asks frantically.

“Uhm… there was a break-in by an alpha and he raped Kelley, by what Jack said he was trying to mate her.”

“What?! I’m on my way!”, Paul says, then hangs up.

—–—–—–

When the cops and the paramedics and the coaches come into Kelley's dorm room, they witness a crying Kelley in the arms of a young man and a beat-up man on the floor.

“Hi guys”, a police officer says, “who is Zach?”

“I am”, he responds above Kelley’s head.

“Okay, I just wanted to inform you that you will not be pursued for beating up the guy.”

“Oh thank god”, Zach sighs relieved.

Some of the paramedics and cops go to George, the beaten-up alpha. The paramedics examine him they say they should go get some x-ray done at the hospital for his ribs and penis and put casts on where he needs them.  
Some of the police officers follow them to take the alpha into custody after the hospital visit.

Meanwhile, a female officer, some paramedics, and the coaches, and Paul make their way towards Kelley.

“Hello Kelley”, she whispers, “can I ask you some questions?”

Kelley nods, “C-can Z-Zach s-stay?”

“Yes he can”, she says quietly, “Can you try and tell me what happened?”

She nods and answers crying a little, “I was reading when my door got knocked down. Before I could call for help, he was on-on top of me.”

“Take your time”, the cop says softly.

Zach tightens his grip on Kelley to support, encourage, and comfort her and trying to calm his anger.

“Then he told me he was my mate b-but I didn’t feel the mate bond. He then undressed me and tied me up. When I wouldn’t look at him he slapped me with his penis. Then he r-raped me.” Kelley recalls crying harder.

“I have to ask just to confirm what Jack said. But did he manages to finish the mating?”, the officer asks.

“No he didn’t”, she answers.

“Ok thank you for telling us”, the officer says.

“Hi Kelley, my name is Jenny and I’m a paramedic”, a middle-aged woman says, “we need to take you to the hospital to get you checked out for bruises and internal damage, can you come with us? And Zach and the coaches can come with us if you want?”

“Okay” Kelley says quietly, “Zach can you call Toby for me, please? I want her here”

“Of course”, Zach answers.

“Kelley?”, Paul says and waits for her to look at him, “I have to call your parents to let them know, okay?” the omega nods.

Kelley, Zach, the coaches, the cops and the paramedics leave for the hospital to get Kelley’s check-up. It’s now past midnight and everyone is tired.

Arriving at the hospital, Kelley is taken to an examination room, Zach stays with her through all the tests to support her.

Waiting for the results, the coaches talk amount them.

“When are you calling her parents?”, the volleyball coach, Erika, asks.

“When we get further information”, Paul answers.

“We will have to update the teams”, Jeremy says.

“I think we should wait until Monday night when we know everyone is back on campus”, John proposes.

“I agree so we only have to tell the news once”, Paul says, “We should tell all the athletic department because we know how close they all are”

“I agree but we need to tell the teams and people who were there today to not tell anyone about what happened to anyone before the meeting to avoid rumors circulating around campus.”

After waiting for a big half an hour, the doctor calls the coaches and the remaining officers in Kelley's examination room.

Back in the room, Kelley and Zach are cuddling on the bed and the coaches take a stand around them.

“So...”, the doctor starts, “Kelley has several bruises, one on the cheek, some on her ribs, stomach, wrists, ankles, and thighs. She was indeed raped and the mating was not concluded. However, she did tear and now has several stitches in her vagina. I recommend therapy for some weeks to get through his trauma and for soccer, I will wait at least until the stitches are gone.”

“How long it will be?”, Kelley asks.

“At least two weeks”, he answers, “you will have to come back for a check-up in two weeks then I can see if you go back to soccer and at what level, okay?”. Kelley nods. “I assume you will prefer to go back to the dorms”, she nods again, “Okay, I just need you and your coach to sign your release form then you can go. And Zach you know what you have to do twice a day.”

Zach nods.

The coaches thank the doctor and wait for the discharge form.

“On the law side, with all the information, the rapist will be trialed and Kelley, you don’t need to testify or even be in the courtroom but we will need Zach and the others who we took testimonies from to testify so he will go behind bars. With that we will contact you guys when we have more information on the trial date.”, one of the officers says.

Everyone thank the cops before they left. Then, Kelley and Paul sign the release forms. The small group is on their way back to campus.

“Kelley?”, Paul says, “I will contact your parents tomorrow, well later today, when I get a bit of sleep and it’s a decent time in Georgia, okay?”.

Kelley nods. The coaches say good night and go their way.

Zach and Kelley go to Zach and Cole’s dorm room to sleep since she doesn’t want to be alone right now.

“I will call Tobin when I wake up, okay?”, Zach asks.

Kelley nods and then they go to bed. They cuddle and fall asleep. During the night, Kelley has nightmares and Zach is always there to calm her down.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday 27th of September 2009 – Peachtree City, Georgia

After church, Karen and Dan came back home. Now, it’s almost half past noon, and Karen is preparing lunch for her, her husband, Jerry, and Erin. While she is making lunch, the rest of them are in the living room watching a baseball game. During the game, the house phone rings and Dan goes to answer the phone.

“O’Hara household, Dan speaking”

“Hello Dan, it’s Paul Radcliffe, Kelley's coach”

“Did something happened to my daughter?”, Dan asks a bit scared.

“Uhm… yes, you should sit down for this”, Paul says.

Dan starts to panic at this and sits down.

“Okay I’m sitting down”

“Okay… I don’t know how to break the news… so here we go...”, the coach takes a deep breath before continuing, “There was a break in late last night by an alpha who doesn’t go to Stanford. We believed he waited until the off weekend for most teams to be gone and that nobody was in the building. This guy went to Kelley's dorm room and knocked down her door then… then he proceeds to rape her.”

“WHAT!?!”, Dan yells shock and in anger. Due to the scream, the rest of the family comes running to him to see what’s going down.

“Unfortunately, yes. He stated that he was her mate but she didn’t feel the bond but he proceeded to rape her.”, Paul continues.

“Did he managed to finish the m-mating?”, Dan asks in tears and scared of the answer. Everyone around him gasps getting an idea of what happened to Kelley.

“No he didn’t, the guys who stayed on campus went to play baseball and when they came back they ran inside knowing Kelley was in her room. Zach came just in time, he threw him off just before he could knot and mark her.”

“Oh thank god”, he sighs in relief.

“Zach proceeded to beat him up and broke his penis, just thought you will like to know that.”

“What happens now?”

“Well the guy he’s in custody and we are just waiting for the trial. The judge wants it to be over as soon as possible, so the trial will be in two weeks’ time.”

“Okay, thank you for telling us, we will be there soon”

“You’re welcome, and I’m so sorry”, Paul says sadly.

“It’s not your fault”, Dan reassures.

“See you soon”

“Bye”, he says and hangs up and puts his head between his hands letting tears fall.

“Honey what’s going on?”, Karen asks as softly as possible while squatting down in front of him.

Dan retells what the coach told him and now everyone is crying.

“I’m going to buy us plane tickets for San Francisco”, the father says.

“Okay, and I’m going to call Christie and Julie”, the mother says.

While Dan is booking the tickets, Jerry and Erin are packing, and Karen is calling Kelley’s biological parents. She retells the events to them and they are also going to Stanford to support Kelley for the trial and to get through the trauma, asking if Rylie can stay with grandma O’Hara.

A few hours later, the O’Haras and the Rampone-Foudy’s are with Kelley and hugging her. They contacted a lawyer for the trial.

—–—–—–

Saturday 27th of September 2009 – UNC campus

It’s half-past two, here in North Carolina, Tobin and her teammates are finishing their soccer practice. Just as they collect their bags and change shoes, Tobin’s phone rings.

“Hello”, she answers.

“Hi Tobin it’s Zach”

“What’s up?”

“Where’s a situation here with Kelley”, Zach says quietly.

“What happened?”, she asks scared of the answer.

“As you know, most teams have an off weekend this weekend”

“Yes, and?”, she asks again.

“While you and Kelley had your movie night, the rest of the guys who stayed on campus went to play a baseball pick up game and she stayed alone in the dorms. We came back to a broken main door by an alpha who doesn’t go to Stanford. This guy went to Kelley's dorm room and knocked down her door then… then he proceeds to rape her.”

“WHAT?!?”, she yelled attracting her teammates’ and staff’s attention. She then walks to a more scheduled area, so her teammates won’t listen to their conversation.  
“Yeah, he said he was her mate but she didn’t feel the bond but he still raped her.”, Zach continues.

“Did he managed to finish the m-mating?”, Tobin asks in tears and scared of the answer like everyone else.

“No, he didn’t, I came just in time, I threw him off just before he could knot and mark her. I then beat him up and broke his penis.”

“Oh thank god”, he sighs in relief and laughs at the last comment.

“The alpha is in custody and we learned that the trial will be in two weeks because the judge wants the case to be over as soon as possible for Kelley.”

“Okay, thanks I catching the first plane”

“oh good...”, he sighs, “she really wants you here. Text me your flight info and I will pick you up.”

“Thanks, see you soon.”, she answers and hangs up.

Going back to the bench, Tobin lets a scream to release all the anger in her. At the bench, still very angry, she starts to throw things all around her. She couldn’t calm down because she thinks she should have been there to protect her cousin. Ashlyn, one of Tobin’s best friend in College, tries to catch and hug Tobin in order to calm her down. But Ash only receives an elbow in her ribs and stomach because Tobin only smells an alpha scent and not the scent of a good friend. With Kelley in mind, she just hits Ash.

At the same time, Penn State women soccer team comes running out of the tunnel onto the pitch after hearing a terrible and scary scream. Alyssa, a good friend of Tobin since the youth teams, notices a very angry Tobin and goes to try and calm her down the same way she saw Kelley do in the past.

“Tobin, Tobin...”, Alyssa starts, “can you passe me the soccer ball next to you, please?”, she asks nicely.

Tobin, recognizing Alyssa’s voice, passes her the ball. Even though Alyssa is an alpha, Tobin doesn’t view her as a threat to Kelley because they know each other since they were 12. After the passe, Alyssa senses that she can approach Tobin without being seen as a threat and getting hit. She then guides them away from both teams to talk.

“Tobin, what’s going on?”, Alyssa asks.

“Lyss, Kelley got raped yesterday night”, she answers crying now.

“WHAT!?!”, she all but screams with anger, “What happened?”

Tobin relates what Zach told her. They are both crying now. They go see their coaches and explain the situation. They ask permission to go to San Francisco to be with Kelley and to be there for the trial. The coaches knowing that Tobin is Kelley's cousin and that Alyssa knows her for a long time, gave them their consent for them to go. Both girls run off the pitch and leave for the airport, leaving their teammates confuse about what going on. They ask for an explication of what just happened but the coaches tell them it’s none of their business.

A few hours later, both girls are in California, in Kelley's room with the O’Haras, Christie, Julie, Zach, and Cole.

—–—–—–

Saturday 10th of October 2009 – San Francisco

Over the next two weeks, Lauren Cheney and her mate Amy Rodriguez came to support Kelley. Kelley went to therapy every day instead of going to practice. Tobin and Zach also went to therapy a few times to work on their anger and to understand that it wasn’t their fault what happened. Christen, Ali, and every senors athletes do everything to make Kelley’s life easier, by example taking notes on her courses and/or making her room safer. Lauren, Amy, Tobin, and Alyssa are staying on campus with Kelley.  
During these two weeks, Alyssa, Lauren, Amy, Christen, and Ali got to know Kelley’s background regarding her adoption and parents.  
After the incident, the athletic department, meaning the teams, became even more close and protective of the omegas. No omega athletes are going somewhere alone at least until the end of the trial. The security on campus got better, to enter a dorm building, now not only do you need your student ID, but you also need to enter your personal password and your fingerprints.

Today is trial day, Kelley, her adoptive and biological family, Tobin and her friends went to court. When they arrive at the courthouse, they are surprised to see the whole athletic department including the staff and coaches.

The trial goes well until Kelley goes to testify because she wants to face George Smith, the alpha. She and her therapist think that if she testifies it could help her move on knowing justice was served.

When the judge asks for Kelley to step up to the podium, she goes and sits down.

“You came back for more bitch!?”, the alpha says smirking.

Kelley doesn’t respond but everyone in court starts getting pissed off.

“Mr. Smith you do not talk to Miss O’Hara or anyone else.”, the judge says.

“Fuck off she’s my mate so she’s mine and I can do anything I want to her”, he continues smirking and laughing.

“She is not your mate and even if she was, you have no right over her body, an omega is not a toy or a pet!”, the judge says harshly.

Following her, Zach and some of the guys that were present that night go to testimony, the jury goes and deliberate on this rape case. After only half an hour, the jury comes back.

“What is the jury verdict?”, the judge asks.

The head jury stands up and answers, “We, the jury, determined that Mr. Smith is guilty of all charges.”

“I will remind everyone the charges against Mr. Smith”, the judge says, “two counts of breaking an entry, a count of rape and attempt of force mating, attacking several police officers and injuring two penitentiary officers.”

“I’m innocent, I did nothing”, Georges screams.

“Be quiet”, the judge says before continuing, “I sentence Mr. George Smith to life of prison without parole”, he finishes.

“What!?!”, the alpha yells angry about the sentence.

“Yes, that the sentence you get when you try to force mate and then injure officers. End of discussion. This court is adjured.”, the judge says then gets up and leaves.

Police officers take the inmate, who is trashing and yelling, to drive him to prison.

Kelley and everyone else in the courtroom are relieved that the man is behind bars.

—–—–—–

After the trial, everyone went back home or Uni.

The football, baseball, men soccer, and men basketball are even more protective of Kelley and the rest of the omegas because they were there that fateful night. Kelley always liked to wear Tobin’s or Alyssa’s clothes because they soothe her. However, since Tobin and Alyssa (to Whitney) are mated and went to different colleges, she doesn’t have the same amount of clothes to wear but still wears especially Tobin’s clothes when she can. But now, since that night, she loves to wear Zach’s clothes, especially when she travels.

Even though her rapist is behind bars, her wolf and her body don’t want to acknowledge the mate bond, meaning since the rape Kelley doesn’t have her heats. The doctors reassure her and her family and friends, that her heats will come back when her mind, body, and wolf will be at peace again. Meaning, when her conscience knows for sure that she is safe again. They also believe that her wolf knows that something bad is going to occur soon.

Kelley started playing again and becoming her cheery self again. At the end of November, she gets her first Senior National Team for the December camp and can’t wait to go.

On Sunday, December 6th, Stanford is playing against UNC in the NCAA final in Texas. Kelley gets two yellow cards so she gets ejected from the game. In the end, UNC wins the championship.

Kelley is supposed to fly the next morning to Tampa, Florida with Tobin, Ashlyn, and Casey to camp, which is starting the next day but she has one last final to take on Tuesday before going. So instead she’s flying to San Francisco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have a nice holiday with your family.


	5. Chapter 5

December 2009 USWNT Camp Roster:  


ALPHAS: Hope Solo (Lycan Alpha), Nicole Barnhart, Ashlyn Harris (training only), Tobin Heath, Lauren Cheney, Amy LePeilbet, Lori Lindsey, Carli Lloyd, Christie Rampone, Abby Wambach, Jillian Loyden (training only), and Kate Markgraf  
OMEGAS: Kelley O’Hara, Shannon Boxx, Ali Krieger, Kristine Lilly, Amy Rodriguez, Heather Mitts, Alex Morgan, Heather O’Reilly, Stephanie Cox, and Becky Sauerbrunn  
BETAS: Yeal Averbuch, Casey Nogueira, Megan Rapinoe, and Rachel Buehler Van Hollebeke

—–—–—–

Monday 7th of December 2009 – USWNT camp in Tampa, Florida

All the players, except Kelley, are in Tampa by the end of the afternoon.

Kelley isn’t the only rookie getting her first call up, Alex Morgan also got her first call up. She is currently talking to the head coach, Pia Sundhage, while the rest of the team is in the conference room catching up.

“So Solo, Lloyd… did you guys find your mate?”, HAO, Heather O’Reilly, asks.

“Yes”, Carli answers.

“Who is it?” “How did you guys meet?” “When?”, teammates question over each other.

“Her name is Allie Long, some of you know her, she’s played at UCLA and UNC. We met in July, I went to New York one day and she was there. So we got to know each other and pretty quickly we mated. Sorry I didn’t tell you guys sooner by I wanted to have a few months being the only one knowing”

“Finally, we are happy for you”, Abby says and everyone nods.

“And you Hope”, Mittsy asks.

“No”, Hope replies sadly.

Hope has been looking for her mate since she was 18 years old and she is now 28. She is a Lycan alpha so she is a stronger and superior and then ‘normal’ alpha. There are less than 10 Lycan alpha on each continent. The team, except Carli, her best friend, doesn’t know she is a Lycan, even though her dominance and power are bigger than the other alphas on the team. But the dominance and power of an alpha vary from one alpha to another. Werewolves can find their mate or mates after their 16th birthday, whereas Lycan can find theirs after their 18th birthday. Moreover, the ruts or heats start after that birthday until the person mates.  
She hasn’t lost her virginity because she believes she should give herself only to her mate, the love of her life, even if it’s hard due to during the ruts.

After catching up more and congratulate the UNC players for winning the NCAA championship, Pia and her staff come in to start the meeting. Alex is waiting outside until the coach will call her.

“Welcome everyone”, Pia says, “I hope you all had a nice break and are ready to start camp. First of all congratulation to UNC for winning the NCAA championship.”

The UNC players and alumnus holler gaining boos from the other.

Pia laughs at their antics before continuing her speech, “now back to the camp, as usual, you will be rooming with your mate, or I will tell you who you are rooming with and omegas with omegas, same for the alphas. An important matter I have to tell you, in the middle of the week and for at least a week, we have to share the hotel and the conference room and the dining room with two college men team.”

“What?!”, the players yell, “they will disrespect us”, some of the veterans say but Pia isn’t sure who said it.

“Yes, and I am pretty sure they won’t disrespect us and both teams are from the same uni, so there won’t be any inter-college rivalry.”, The team sighs in relief before Pia continues “Also as you know we have two rookies”, again with the hollers, “before you meet them, I have to inform you that only one of them is here right now”

“What?” “Why?”, several players question.

“She will be flying in on Tuesday night”, Pia starts before being interrupted by Tobin.

“Actually, K is coming on Wednesday, there was a change of plan because...Uhm… anyway… I thought she called and told you”, Tobin informs.

“Oh yes, you are right, her coach did call, thanks Tobin”, Pia says, “So she will be coming on Wednesday because she has one last final to take tomorrow.”

The team nods, understanding that school comes first.

“So now you will just meet one of the rookies.”, the coach says before shouting for Alex to come in. “Guys this is Alex Morgan. I will end the meeting now and you can ask questions to get to know her.” Pia finishes then leaves the conference room with her staff.

Everyone starts asking questions at the same time making it hard for Alex to understand. Christie, the captain, yells over everyone the calm them down.

“Okay, like every time, raise your hand, Alex will either point at you or call your name and then you can ask your question, understood?”, Christie says.

Everyone nods. And everyone raises their hand.

Alex calls to Abby.

“How old are you?”

“I’m 20”

Alex keeps calling on the players to ask their questions. “I’m a Junior at UCLA. Yes, I’m an omega and I’m mated. His name is Servando and he also goes to UCLA, you can ask Cheney for more info too. My birthday is on July 2th. I’m from Diamond Bar, California. I have 2 sisters.”

After the ‘interrogation’, they all go and have diner, some still getting to know Alex.

—–—–—–

Over the next few days, the team is trying to guess who is the new rookie coming in on Wednesday and which college teams they have to share the rooms with.

During dinner, on Tuesday, Tobin, A-rod, and Cheney all sit together around a table way from the others. The three of them talk about their family and what they will be doing for the holidays. 

“I’m spending it, like always with my family in Georgia”, Tobin says, “What about you guys?”

“We are spending it together in Indianapolis with Lauren’s family”, Amy answers.

“Is Christen spending Christmas with you?”, Cheney questions.

“No, not this year, I think she hasn’t really given me a clear answer. She knows she is more than welcome, anyway.”, Tobin replies.

“Have you spent the holidays with her at her house, yet?”, A-rod asks.

“No, she always comes to Georgia wherever is for Thanksgiving or Christmas. Her family, even her grandparents, uncles, aunts, and cousins, tags along sometimes. They know the holidays are sacred for us and they never forced be with them in Cali.”, she answers.

“How come?”, Lauren asks.

“When I first met her family it was almost Thanksgiving and they asked with I wanted to stay and celebrate with them but I declined saying that my family always celebrates the holidays together but our mate’s entire family is always welcome to come. We always say the more the merrier. They understood and took the offer up for that Christmas to meet my family and since they come if they want depending want their extended family is doing.”, Tobin replies.

“What about New Years?”, A-rod questions.

“That I go back to Cali with Chris if she wants to celebrate with her friends, otherwise we party with my entire family. You know how our parties are since you guys came several times with your families.”

“Yeah, I remember that are the best and the funniest. Mixing the O’Haras and the Heaths only creates trouble.”, Lauren says, recalling the times she celebrated New Years’ with them.

The trio keeps on talking about anything and everything, while the rest of the team is trying to guess who is the new rookie and the teams.

“How about we make a bat?”, Mittsy says, gaining nods for everyone. 

“Okay which college is coming to stay here?”, Abby asks. 

Most players don’t gamble on the university they attended since they follow most teams. Most of them bet on either the University of Georgia or the University of Virginia, even though Becky doesn’t go with her college but with the University of Memphis. However, Rachel Buehler and Nicole Barnhart both bet on their Alma mater, the University of Stanford, along with Christie. 

“Okay everyone put down on which college they are betting for. The winners will have to divide the jackpot. Now let’s vote on the new rookie.”, Abby states. 

“I’m so lost on who it can be”, Pinoe says.

“I know me too but we can narrow it down to being an alpha”, Lori Lindsey exclaims.

“Also Tobin said the letter K, her name could start by it”, Yeal adds. 

Ashlyn, HAO, Casey, Barny, Buehler, and Christie don’t take part since they know how it is. Cap knows since it’s her daughter. Barny, helping Stanford soccer team in her free time, got the news by Kelley herself and she told Rachel. Ash and Casey know since Kelley was supposed to fly with them to camp. Finally, HAO knows due to eavesdropping on a conversation between Tobin and Kelley when they had their weekly rendezvous. 

All the other players gamble on an alpha not taking the letter K being the first letter of the rookie’s name since not a lot of alpha soccer players start with that letter. 

“Are you six not participating?”, Pinoe asks them.

“No”, they all say.

“You’re all boring”, the beta adds, shaking her head disappointed.

When all the money was collected for both bets, they talk about something else in little groups.


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday 9th of December 2009 – USWNT camp in Tampa, Florida

The team has a lifting practice this morning, around 10 o’clock, then a field training in the afternoon.

Most of the team is at breakfast when Tobin walks into the room skipping and whistling, which is not normal for her because she is not a morning person.

“What got you so happy this morning?”, Kristine Lilly questions.

“It’s definitely not because of the lifting”, Abby says.

“Is it because of what I’m thinking about?”, A-rod, Amy Rodriguez, teases.

Tobin smiles even bigger knowing what Amy is pointing at. Everyone who doesn’t know the relationship between Kelley and Tobin is confused since they don’t know they are talking about the rookie.

“Ah yes, she’s coming in today!”, Ashlyn exclaims knowingly about her best friend coming.

The team is still confused as to why Tobin is excited for the rookie to come knowing it’s not her mate because they are two beds in her room, whereas when the couples only have one bed in their room. So they are expecting to have an alpha rookie, well they think. Ashlyn, Barny, A-rod, Cheney, Casey, HAO, and Christie all smile knowingly and happy to see Kelley.  
The team, excluding Christie, A-rod, Cheney, and Tobin and the staff, as well as the world don’t know what happened to Kelley two months ago.

—–—–—–

Around 4 o’clock, Pia wraps up practice. The team goes to take a shower before going back to the hotel. Tobin is bouncing with excitement, not tired from running around on the pitch. She got a text from Kelley saying that she is close to the hotel.

Kelley traveled with not only the Cardinal football team but also with the baseball team because both teams have a game against Tampa University. While traveling, she was always in the middle of the groups of athletes and next to Zach, Cole, and Jack at all times. She is also wearing one of Zach’s t-shirt and sweatshirts and even one of his coats to have his alpha scent to keep away the unknown unmated alpha.

When the USWNT enters the hotel lobby, they are met with a large group of guys waiting for instructions. They assume it the college teams. The omegas on the USWNT take a step back behind the team’s alphas due to the number of unmated alphas in the lobby.

They also notice a young woman in the middle of the athletes and from the looks, they assume it’s the rookie because she is athletic and has a US soccer bag and luggage. The ones who know Kelley all smile at her when she looks at them after she recognizes their scent. But the rest of the team are confused because they were expecting an alpha and yet they can smell that this woman is an omega.

After realizing that this omega is the rookie, the veterans get scared for the newbie since she is in the middle of a lot of unmated alphas. When Abby and Kate, two alphas on the team, approach the omega, the college alphas all turn around and tighten their ranks to protect Kelley while growling warnings at the two. Both veterans back up not wanting a fight to break. Christie chuckles trying to hind it, as well as Nicole and Rachel because they know the Cardinal teams protect one and another.  
Whereas A-rod, Cheney, and Tobin, ‘The New Kids’, all burst laughing, confusing the rest of the team.

The three of them start walking towards Kelley, with Abby trying to stop them not wanting them to get hurt. But the trio still makes its way towards Kelley. When they get close to the guys, the team holds their breath waiting to see what’s going to happen.

When ‘The New Kids’ gets to the Cardinals, the guys, knowing them, let them through their barrier, going to hug Kelley and talk to the guys casually, confusing, even more, the rest of the girls.

—–—–—–

Meanwhile, Hope, since she walked into the lobby, is smelling an amazing scent, fresh grass and the forest, of an omega. Her wolf keeps chanting ‘mate’ in her head. She looks around frantically looking for her mate. When her eyes land on a breathtaking woman, she gets jealous and angry at the amount of unmated and mated alphas around her. Her wolf, because she is a Lycan, wants to kill them all but she controls her urges because she can see that her mate is calm and at peace around them. She observes that the guys around her are athletes, so she supposes they are the teams that will be staying here.

She spots a US Soccer bag and luggage so she assumes her mate is the new rookie. Hope can’t be happier that her mate is a soccer player and on the team. She also takes note that her mate seems to not notice that her mate is around. She gets confused about the situation but waits to know more about her mate before making a conclusion. Her mate probably just has a cold and can’t smell, so Hope doesn’t panic but look lovingly at her.

Carli notices Hope’s attitude but doesn’t talk about it now, she will wait until they are in the room.

When Abby and Kate approach her mate, they get growled at by the guys and they back off. Hope gets confused at why ‘The New Kids’ are laughing before going and hug and talk with her mate and the guys.

—–—–—–

The USWNT watches the rookie, ‘The New Kids’ and the guys talk and laugh, getting confused at the sight but they also relax when they understand that the rookie is not in danger.

“Alright Cardinals get your butt moving to the conference room for the meeting”, Says Jim, the football coach.

“Same for you ladies”, Pia adds.

Everyone starts walking to the conference room for the reunion. Pia pulls Kelley aside to introduce herself and tells her that she will properly meet the team just after the meeting with the three teams.

Walking into the conference room, Kelley goes and sits next to Tobin.

“Hello everyone. I’m Mark the baseball coach and he...”, he points to Jim, “is Jim, the football coach. We are the Cardinals from Stanford. We just wanted to say that it’s a pleasure to meet you ladies and see some of you again. Also, don’t worry our boys will respect you. Am I right boys?”, Mark asks.

“YES”, the Cardinals answer.

“Good or else you will run until you puke, am I clear?”, Jim questions.

“YES”, the Cardinals respond, gaining nods and smiles from the soccer players.

“Now that is clear for everyone. I hope we all can get along for the next week or so.”, Pia adds, “Any question?”

All the baseball and football players raise their hand, confusing the USWNT players. Pia points to Cole.

“What’s Kelley’s room number?”, he asks  
“And who’s her roommate?”, Zach asks too, earning nods from all the boys and the hands all go down since they all have the same questions.

These two questions puzzle the soccer players, while Tobin, Lauren, A-rod, and Kelley laugh, and Christie, Barny and Rachel smile knowingly. The coaches shake their heads smiling.

Pia answers, “Room 456, and her roommate is Tobin”

The boys are happy with the response knowing Tobin is Kelley's best friend.

“Alright boys, go to your room and settle in. We will see you at dinner, be on time and behave”, Jim tells them.

The boys stand up, grab their bags, and start to leave. Zach decides to annoy Kelley a bit after a long day, so he grabs her stuff too. Unfortunately for him, she catches him.

“Zach put my bags down!”, Kelley yells at him, getting amused looks at the Cardinal and ‘The New Kids’.

“What bags?”, he asks like he doesn’t know what she is talking about. Then he starts running around the room.

Kelley chases after him, yelling, “You piece of shit”, earning laughs from the Cardinals.

“Language!”, Christie yells, getting a grown for her daughter in return.

Jim sighs at their antics before yelling, “Tom, Jerry, sit!”. But both of them ignore still running, while the others chuckle at the nicknames.

“Stop or no nuts for you O’Hara and no corn for you Ertz”, Jim yells again.

This time they stop running to a halt.

“But my corn” “My nuts”, they say sadly and scared to lose their favorite snack. These comments make the rest of the room laugh.

“Can you behave?”, he asks. They nod. “Good, now Zach give Kelley her bags and go to your room so the Ladies can have their meeting. Get moving boys.”

After the Cardinals team leave the room, Pia takes a stand.

“Okay so now that is over, I think I should properly introduce the new rookie”, Pia says and gestures to Kelley to come and stand next to her. “This is Kelley O’Hara. I will be leaving and you can ask your questions after.”

After leaving, most women, who don’t know Kelley, raise their hands.

Shannon says when she is pointed to, “I assume you go to Stanford”.

Kelley nods, “Senior”

“So how old are you?”, she continues.

“I’m 21”

“When is your birthday?”, Amy LePeilbet asks.

“August 4th”

“Why are you rooming with Tobin when you are an omega and she is an alpha?”, Abby asks.

Kelley grins, “’cause we are used to sharing a room since the youth teams and even before in summer soccer camp.”, keeping out the fact the two started sharing a room that every occasion possible since they shared a crib as babies. 

“Even a bed”, Tobin mumbles. The others look at her suspiciously. “What we love to cuddle”, she defends herself shrugging.

“Where are you from?”, Ali asks.

“I’m from Peachtree City, Georgia. It’s near Atlanta.”

“Who is that Zach guy to you?”, Carli asks nervous because of Hope, “because I notice that you don’t have a mark on your neck.”

Kelley stiffens, as well as Tobin, Cheney, A-rod, and Christie.

“He’s like a brother to me. And I’m like the sister he never had. We have a sibling kinda relationship, you can ask anyone.”, she answers. The team nods.

“Alright, let’s let Kelley get settled in”, Christie says before they can ask more personal questions about her daughter’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Leaving the conference room, Kelley, Tobin, Cheney, A-rod, and Christie all go to the cousins’ room.

Inside the room, Kelley can finally hug Christie.

“Hi Mama”, she says.

“Hey munchkin”, she replies, tightening the hug.

Just as they back away from the hug, there is a knock on the door. They recognize Zach’s scent, so they go and open the door to let him in.

As Kelley gets to settle in, they talk about the beginning of camp and random things.

—–—–—–

At the same time, just as Hope and Carli get to their room, the rest of the USWNT team is knocking on their door. And the duo let them in the hotel room.

“Hope tell us the truth...”, Abby starts, “is Kelley your mate?”, she asks.

“Yes she is”, Hope nods, “but I don’t get why she didn’t notice me or even acknowledge that her mate was in the same room as her.”, she says defeated.

Everyone nods thinking.

“Maybe she has a cold”, Alex suggests.

“That’s what I thought at first but after seeing her she doesn’t look sick, but her eyes have pain and a bit a fear in them.”, Hope says sadly.

“I agree with you, Hope.”, HAO says, “Last time I saw Kelley, it was in late August I think during a UNC vs Stanford game, she had sparkling eyes. But those sparks are not there but she still acts like she is happy and her cherry self.”

“What could have happened to have pain but also fear in her eyes?”, Shannon asks.

The team starts thinking about different scenarios.

“Can it be that she lost the NCAA final and got ejected from the game?”, Casey questions absently.

“No I don’t think so”, Rachel answers, “she can turn the page on a lost game pretty quick especially if it’s against UNC, because of Tobin”

“Why because of Tobin? Who is Tobin to Kelley?”, Hope asks.

“They are best friends”, Casey answers, “But I think there this more to it, not in a romantic way, but during their first youth camp together, they just seemed to click and the coaches always let them room together, even when we know that alphas and omegas are not allowed to room together if they aren’t mates.”

The reply let everyone thinking about their relationship.

“Kelley isn’t the only one who’s feeling down, Tobin, Lauren, and A-rod all have sad eyes too and they don’t act like they used to.”, Kate observes going back to HAO’s comment.

“Wait a minute!”, Ashlyn yells, startling the people in the room.

“What?”, Hope asks.

“HAO you said, the last time you saw Kel was late August, right?”, Ash asks and HAO nods, “and know not only she but ‘The New Kids’ don’t act the same, like their cherry and happy self?”, she confirms again.

The team nods.

“What are you getting at?”, Abby questions.

“Well in late September, we just finished a practice when Tobin got angry to the point that she hit me and would growl at any beta or alpha getting near her.”, Ash starts.

“I remember that day”, Casey says, “the only person who could get near her and calm her was Alyssa, she’s an alpha, but because she knows Tobin since they were 12, I think, Tobin probably didn’t see her as a threat. Then Alyssa got angry at what Tobs told her then they left.”

“Yeah and Tobs didn’t come back on campus for the next two weeks”, Ash continues, “And then she changed, she got more protective of the omegas, especially Whitney who she knows since the youth teams and she is Alyssa’s mate.”

“Wait”, Alex interrupts Ashlyn, “Did you say late September?”, she asks and Ash nods. “Cheney got a call, got angry and let for two weeks too but the coach didn’t tell us why, he just said it was a personal”, Alex finishes.

“Us too, the coach said the same thing”, Casey says.

Rachel after assessing what was just said, analyzes her last visit to Stanford campus closely remembering the update made in the security.

“I went to Stanford in October, and I noticed that some things changed since I was there last.” Rachel starts.

“Like what?”, Barnhart asks.

“The athletic department, as in all the teams, were closer than ever and the omegas were never left without an alpha. And the security was upgraded, especially when it comes to the dorms. Not only you need your student ID to enter your dorm building, but you also need to enter a personal password and your fingerprints”, Rachel answers.

“wow”, everyone says.

“So can we assume something happened in late September to Kelley?”, Mittsy asks.

“I think we can, but we won’t try and figure out what”, Abby says firmly then looks at Hope, “you too Hope, even though the rookie can’t sense the mate bond yet, because of something, don’t get jealous and do not go and push her to be near or with you. You don’t want to scare her before she can sense the bond and then reject you because she fears you. Understood?”, Abby asks her.

“Yes”, Hope replies, “even if it will be hard but I will wait for her.”

—–—–—–

After the conversation, the team goes to the diner room for diner. They enter to find the rest of their team and the baseball and football teams.

Hope notices that Kelley is sitting with Tobin, Cheney, A-rod, the Zach guy, and other guys. She sits at a table with some of the soccer veterans Christie, Carli, Abby, Jillian ‘Jill’, and some Cardinals athletes to get to know them a bit so they can get along.

During the diner, Hope can’t take her eyes off of her mate, to the point Carli nudges her to stop her from staring. Kelley catches her staring but she puts it at the veteran goalkeeper is just looking at the rookie to see how will she react to the stares.

Hope is fascinated by Kelley's looks. Her green/hazel eyes are beautiful to her that she can stare in her eyes all the time. The freckles everywhere on her face make her breathtaking and can’t wait to see them under the summer sun and to see if there are more on her body. Hope will be please if her mate’s body is covered in freckles.

Hope and the soccer players can sense that Christie, ‘The New Kids’ and the Cardinals have a suspicion that the goalkeeper is Kelley's mate but they don’t comment on it.

—–—–—–

Thursday 10h of December 2009 – USWNT camp in Tampa, Florida

The whole team, excluding Kelley and Tobin, is in the conference room eating breakfast. It’s currently 8:30 and the team has to leave the hotel at 9 am for training. The veterans, especially Hope, are worried the cousins won’t have enough time to have a good breakfast. Christie is close to going to their room to wake them up before grounding them for being late, especially her daughter since it’s her first day.

Not even, five minutes later the pair walks through the doors laughing, Kelley on Tobin’s back. Christie quickly remarks that both of them are still in pajamas and not close to being ready for practice.

“FREEZE”, she shouts sternly. 

Everyone stops what they were doing and the duo instantly freezes before Kelley slides of her cousin’s back to stand next to her.

“You two march your behind back to your room and get ready for practice before coming back down for breakfast. You better hurry and if you’re not back down in the next five minutes. I think running until you can’t stand should help to learn not to be late again.”, she says. Noticing the pair haven’t moved, yet, she adds, “Your time starts now”, looking at her watch.

Kelley and Tobin stumble out of the room pushing each other. They take the stairs not wanting to waste time waiting for the elevator. In their room, they get ready quickly before heading back down sprinting.

Meanwhile, in the conference room, the team is stunned by what happened before their eyes. Some players are already placing bets on if the duo will be able to get ready in under five minutes. Whereas, Christie decides to make her pup and niece their breakfast plates and drinks.

When she is done, the alpha mother stands in the middle of the room, looking at her watch. 

“Stop the clock!”, Tobin and Kelley yell running through the doors again, breathless.

Christie stops her watch and says “four minutes and 55 seconds, go eat.”

“Thank god”, the two say before collapsing on the floor.

“Never again I’m being late”, Kelley states, making the ones who know her laugh.

“Like that’s going to happen”, Cheney comments, shaking her head. 

—–—–—–

At practice, Pia pairs the players for some warm-up drills. She matches up Hope and Kelley together since she knows the rookie is the alpha’s mate and the two haven’t had a conversation, yet.

Hope is beyond happy the be able to talk to her omega. However, she notices that Kelley seems scared of her when she walks towards her. The younger woman is intimidated by the goalkeeper, especially since during last night’s dinner, the alpha kept staring at her, and the fact that she was late this morning. When she gets close to Hope, Kelley feels the soothing pheromones Hope is releasing to calm her nerves.

“Hi”, the omega says shyly, which is the opposite of her nature.

“Hi, I’m Hope”, she says extending her hand for a handshake.

Kelley looks at it before hesitantly placing her hand in the keeper’s. Hope instantly feels sparks traveling her body but notices the forward doesn’t have a reaction so she assumes that she doesn’t feel them.

“Relax I won’t hurt you”, Hope voices, noticing Kelley’s tense shoulders and body.

The omega starts to relax wanting to trust the older woman won’t harm her or yell at her.

During the drills, the two decide to get to know each other. To do so, they settle on playing 20 questions but it turns out they have the time to asks way more questions. 

“When did you start playing soccer?”, Hope asks, starting with an easy question.

“I always had a soccer ball at my feet since I was a baby but started playing on a team when I was 5”, Kelley replies, “My turn, which country did you enjoy visiting while traveling with the team?”

“Hmm, I would say Sweden and France.”, Hope answers after thinking. “Which country or countries would you like to visit?”

“So many and I already saw many with the youth team. But I would love to visit Australia, oh New Zealand, South Africa for example. Do you have any siblings?”

“Yeah I have an older brother named Marcus, and you?”

“One older sister, Erin, and one younger brother, Jerry.”, Kelley replies not acknowledging Rylie since the team doesn’t know about her family.

Both of them keep asking and answering questions for the remaining of the drills with Kelley being completely relaxed around Hope after a couple of questions. During the rest of the practice, they don’t really talk since they don’t play the same position and they are at the opposite end of the pitch training. Furthermore, Kelley and Tobin are back to being attached to the hip as if they were at home again. 

At the end of her first practice, Kelley is happy and satisfied with her performance on the pitch. She is also content that she knows more about Hope since she was always intrigued by the goalkeeper for as long she can remember due to her hard exterior and bitchy face, and cold glare. Kelley is also pleased that the alpha made her comfortable during the drills by pumping soothing pheromones and asking questions to get to know each other.

On the other hand, Hope couldn’t be more delighted that her mate is comfortable around her and that she knows more about her. However, she is even more confused why the omega can’t feel they are mates, not only did she not smell her mate but did not feel the sparks when they touched. 

When the team leaves the pitch for the bus, Hope walks but Kelley, who flashes her a big smile and waves. The Lycan alpha’s heart skips several heartbeats. She returns the wave and smile. There and then, Hope decides to make sure her mate has everything she needs for each training and meetings and that Kelley isn’t lost during her first camp.


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday 16th of December 2009 – USWNT camp in Tampa, Florida

Over the past week, the two rookies, Kelley and Alex, started a good friendship. To differentiate between the two new additions on the team and not wanting to call them ‘rookie’, the veterans call Alex ‘Baby horse’, and Kelley ‘the Kid’ or “Squirrel’ since they heard Tobin, Cheney, A-rod and Ash call her that. The three teams are getting along and only small fights, mostly about food, occurred. Kelley still doesn’t feel the mate bond and Hope doesn’t push her to feel it but it doesn’t stop her to help her when she needs it or making sure she has everything without being constantly on her back. Hope’s teammates and the Cardinals are happy with how Hope treats Kelley when the latter doesn’t know they are mates.

On this Wednesday, the USWNT only had field training in the morning. While the baseball and football teams are currently on their way back to the hotel after their afternoon practice.

Kelley, Tobin, Lauren, and A-rod are watching a movie in the cousins’ room. While the omegas and betas of the team are in the Heathers’ room also watching a movie and the alphas in Barny’s and Kate’s room some talking, some reading, and some watching the TV.

On their way back to the hotel, Zach has a phone call from a police officer informing him that alpha George, who raped Kelley, escaped prison two days ago and that they suspect that he is on his way to Florida. The football player gets angry because they didn’t tell him before but the officer says that they looked everywhere in California until they got a lead that he may have taken a flight out to Florida a few hours ago. As the call ends, the bus is arriving at the hotel. Zach fills in both teams.

As the bus stops in front of the hotel, the guys all run to Kelley’s room. Five alphas enter her room startling the people in it. The boys update the soccer players. Kelley is scared and that fateful night comes back to mind. Two of the alphas step outside on the balcony and the three others barricade the door, while Tobin, Cheney, and A-rod are cuddling on the bed to try and comfort Kelley.

In the hallway, half of the Cardinals change into their wolf prepare to attack if necessary while some of the others have baseball bats. Zach, Cole, and Jack stand in front of the cousins’ room ready to protect Kelley but also A-rod at all costs.

One alpha from the football team and two baseball alphas run towards the soccer omegas as they can smell they are all in the same room alone with betas. Entering the room, they scare the ladies who scream frightened but the boys don’t pay attention to them. They start to block the door with the furniture, then two of them change into their wolfs getting in a defensive stance while the third one has his baseball bat ready to swing. The girls relax a bit when they saw the alphas won’t hurt them but scared of what’s happening but no one has the strength to ask.

In the alphas’ room, hearing the omegas’ screams and for Ashlyn feeling that her mate, Ali Krieger, is scared, they all rush out of the room towards their room. Once in the hallway, they are baffled to see all the Cardinals present, half of them in their wolf form and the majority of the other with baseball bats ready to be swing at someone or something. They also notice that Zach is standing protectively in front of Tobin and Kelley's room and Hope and Christie can feel that Kelley is scared. Ashlyn goes towards the Heathers’ room and tries to open the door but she can’t and hears alphas warning growls. The team approaches the room not liking that there are some alphas in the omegas’ room that is barricaded. Then they hear Ali talking and calming the alphas by telling them it’s only their teammates.

“Kelley is in danger”, Rachel says out of nowhere.

“What!?” the others ask shocked and confused.

“You’re right Buehler”, Barny agrees.

“How do you know?”, Ashlyn questions puzzled.

“Because the Cardinals protect their own and the only omega Cardinal here is Kelley and they are in front of her room in a Stanford defense stance. Plus there have to be at least four to five alphas in her room with ‘The New Kids’. And we know that there are at least two alphas in our team omegas’ room ready to protect them just in case the danger decides to attack them instead.”, Rachel informs.

Just then an unknown alpha for the soccer players enters the hallway but as he walks towards Kelley's room, the Cardinals start growling, letting know to the other alphas in the rooms that George is here. The USWNT alphas decide to let the guys take care of the danger preferring to defend the omegas in case knowing that the boys can protect Kelley, Tobin, Cheney, and A-rod, even though Hope and Christie want to go and help.

“Let me go in the room”, George says growling at Zach.

“NO!”, he replies while the Cardinals are trapping the rapist in the middle of the circle.

“You will… that useless bitch is MY MATE!”, Georges yells earning a growl from everyone.

Christie is angry and ready to protect her offspring. While the others are confused at the comment.

“NO you are not!”, Zach says harshly.

“Yes, I am!”, the rapist says losing his patience.

“NO! You are NOT her mate and she is NOT useless and DEFINITELY NOT a bitch!”, Christie says sternly, walking to him, not accepting that he is insulting her pup. Her teammates are scared due to their captain’s angry voice since they have never ever heard her use that tone. They are also confused at her outburst.

At that George loses his patience and attacked Zach but before he could all the wolves jump on him, biting him. George lets a death scream, at that the wolfs back off. The rapist is laying in a bath of blood. Zach transforms into his wolf and out of anger and to let Kelley live a peaceful life with her real mate, he bites George killing him just as the cops come into the hallway. As the rapist’s lifeless body is laying on the floor, all the wolves howl that the danger is no longer present and dead.

The alphas in the rooms unblock the doors then letting everyone out. The omegas come out confused about what is happening.

‘The New Kids’ and Kelley walk out of their room. By then all the wolves have changed back into their human form, wearing clothes. Zach walks to Kelley to hug her.

“Is he dead?”, she asks.

“Yes, he is”, a police officer answers.  
“And for info, no one will be held accountable for his death because of what he has done.”, another cop adds.

“What did he do?”, Pinoe questions.

“Uhm...”, an officer looks at Kelley to see if they know, so when she shakes her head no, he decides not to tell that he’s a rapist, “he got arrested and put in prison for life but two days ago during a transfer, he killed two penitentiary officers and escaped.”

“Oh”, is the answer to the comment.

“We will take him and clean the hallway but all of you are free to go”, a cop says. Then they leave with the corps.

After they left, everyone stays in the hallway. The Cardinals, ‘The New Kids’ and Christie are relieved that Kelley is no longer in danger. And the soccer players still confused at the events.

Hope is carefully looking at Kelley seeing she is calming down and that the fear in her eyes is no longer there.

Kelley feels the stress and fear of her suspicion of her rapist escaping and coming to get her again are no longer there. She is finally at peace again after a bit more than two months. Everyone can sense that Kelley is at peace and there is no longer fear in her eyes. They can also see ‘The New Kids’ and the Cardinals calming down and being less stressed.

Still hugging Zach, Kelley suddenly smells an amazing scent of ocean and lac, of an alpha. She looks around towards the USWNT because she knows it’s not one of the guys. She backs away from Zach feeling the strong bond towards her mate, but can’t seem to know who her mate is.

Hope feeling her mate bond getting stronger and seeing Kelley looking around like she searching for her mate, she takes a few cautious steps forward. Seeing Hope walking to her, Kelley locks eyes with her and instantly knows Hope is her mate. The omega takes a few seconds remembering that Hope didn’t force herself on her and did make sure she was safe and had everything she needed, and waited until she could feel the mate bond. Felling protected and safe with the alpha, and loved, Kelley smiles at her, before launching herself at Hope.

“Mate”, they both say at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, school started again so I will be updating once a week.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of rape in a conversation

Hope holds Kelley against her for the first time since she found her mate, a week ago. The couple feels at peace, especially the omega since the fateful night. The Cardinals, Tobin, Lauren, A-rod, and Christie are smiling happily and are relax that Kelley finally found her alpha. While the rest of the soccer players are happy for Hope as well but they are also curious about what happened in the hallway a couple of minutes before.

“Let’s go and talk in the conference room”, Abby says, wanting to know what occurred.

Everyone gets moving towards the room, with Hope still holding Kelley close to her. The omega doesn’t mind since she wants to stay close to her mate feeling loved, safe, and protected.

Arriving in the conference room, everybody sits down, leaving the new couple in the front.

“We are delighted that you guys found each other”, Kristine states.

The teams nod and cheer but not too loud.

“I have a question though, O’Hara why didn’t you feel the mate pull towards Solo?”, Carli asks, knowing her teammates are thinking about the same thing.

Kelley shrugs, only being aware of what the doctors said.

“Is it linked to what happened in the hallway?”, Barny questions.

The Cardinals, ‘The New Kids’ and Kelley look down, not responding. The ladies thus assume there is a connection.

“When the cop told us what the dead alpha did, I’m pretty sure he left out an important piece of information ‘cause otherwise why did the guys protected you and attacked him...”, Shannon starts before being interrupted.

“What did the man mean by you’re his mate?”, Pinoe cuts in.

At the notion of mate, Kelley starts to shake until Hope hugs her tighter, not liking someone else calling Kelley their mate.

The persons who know the reason, for the question, still look down, not wanting to answer.

“What the hell happened because not only did Zach killed the guy, but all of you guys including ‘The New Kids’ relaxed and don’t seem phased that he’s died.”, Shannon asks.

Everyone looks at each other not wanting to tell.

“SO?”, Abby demands.

“Promise me you won’t get angry and all...”, Kelley looks at her teammates and Hope especially. They all nod absently. “Well the man broke in my dorm room saying I was his mate but I didn’t feel the mate bond. I tried to push him away but he was too strong for me.”, Kelley says while her mate and the others start to get angry. “He then proceeds to rape me.”, Kelley whispers but they all heard.  
“WHAT!?!”, the USWNT players yell.

Hope also pulls Kelley to her to try and calm herself. The omega relaxes seeing Hope isn’t pushing her away, since she lost her virginity but not to her.

“That bastard!”, Ashlyn exclaims, “did he manage to complete the mating?”, she asks worriedly.

Kelley shakes her head. The players sigh in relief.

“How come?”, HAO questions.

“I came into the room just seconds before he could knot and mark her. I beat the shit out of him.”, Zach says.

“Don’t forget you broke his penis, in so many pieces that he couldn’t pee without being in pain, don’t even think about having sex.”, Cole adds, making everyone laugh.

After that, everyone except, Hope, Kelley, Tobin, A-rod, Cheney, Zach, and Christie, leave the room.

“You hurt my best friend, I will kill you”, Tobin informs Hope, with Zach, A-rod, and Cheney nodding along with scary glares plastered on their faces.

Hope nods swallowing. The quartet leaves the room after threatening the goalkeeper. Christie motions to her daughter to leave too. Kelley hesitates before receiving a hard look from her mother to leave.

Christie is now glaring at Hope. Hope is a bit scared of Christie, not knowing why she is receiving dagger eyes from her.

“You hurt her in any way, I will hunt you down until I find you and I swear I will not kill you on the spot, I will torture you until you beg me to end your life. Understood?”, Christie threatens Hope with a scowl on her face.

Hope nods gulping nervously.

The captain happy with her threat towards her firstborn mate, leaves the conference room, not without a last glare towards Hope.

Hope is now standing alone in the room, scared of what her captain said. She decides to go and find Kelley to have her in her arms and to get to know her more.

While walking in the hotel hallways, Hope is not only frightened by Christie but also have a feeling that she was not threatened by the captain and teammate of her mate. But she can put her finger on what can be the relationship between Kelley and Christie.

—–—–—–

Knocking on Kelley’s door, Hope is impatient to have her in her arms again. After knocking again and waiting five more minutes for either Kelley or Tobin to open the door, the goalkeeper leaves to the lobby to get a key card.

Coming back to the room, Hope opens the door. Entering into the bedroom, Hope sees a cute scene, Tobin and Kelley cuddling deep asleep. Knowing they are best friends and Tobin is mated, Hope leaves the room calmly, only a little bit jealous that she isn’t the one holding her mate.

Hope goes to her room with the intention of reading her book. However, her team is in her room talking.

“Why aren’t you with the Kid?”, Carli asks curiously.

“She asleep with Tobin. She looked so peaceful that I preferred to let her sleep.”, she answers.

“Aren’t you jealous?”, Abby asks.

“No, why should I be? They are best friends, plus Tobin is mated.”, she replies, shrugging.

“How do you feel about her losing her virginity to another alpha, Solo?”, Wambach asks, trying to anger Hope.

The players, present in the hotel room, shake their heads at the question, disappointed and shocked that Abby could ask that after they heard what happened.

“How could you ask that?”, Shannon questions Abby.

“To answer your question Wambach, I’m sad I can’t take her virginity, liked I dreamt of, but I can make sure her real first time is special when she is ready.”, Hope replies, trying to stay calm because she can’t understand why her teammate would ask her that.

—–—–—–

The three teams are in the conference room having dinner. It’s currently 7 pm and most of the players have been there since 6 pm. The only ones how haven’t eaten yet are Tobin and Kelley. 

The veterans are getting concerned since they know Tobin can’t go four hours without food. Ashlyn, A-rod, Cheney, Buehler, Zach, and Cole are also confused seeing as Kelley is like Tobin when it comes to food.

Christie, sensing that her pup is still sleeping, decides to go up to wake her and her niece up. If the master keys she has as she is the captain, she opens the cousins’ hotel room door. The sight she sees when entering makes her heart swell with love. Even though she is used to seeing her daughter sleeping almost completely on top of Tobin, she still takes out her phone to take a picture. She sends it to her mate, Julie, the O’Haras, and the Heaths. 

She then proceeds to wake them up. She rubs Kelley's back, lovingly, while kissing her cheek.

“Wake up, love”, the alpha mother says in between kisses.

Kelley slowly stirs waking up. She looks at her mom before rolling off of Tobin to snuggle closer into her mother’s body. 

“It’s time for dinner, baby girl.”, Christie says, bringing her pup closer to her.

Tobin wakes up when her unconscious realizes the weight on her chest is no longer there. She opens her eyes to see where Kelley went. She relaxes when she sees her cousin in her mom’s arms. 

“What’s for dinner, mama?”, Kelley asks.

“As usual there is a buffet. But I know you would love the chicken, the spaghetti bolognaise, the green beans, or even the olive cake. And for dessert there is some cheesecake.”, Christie answers.

At the word cheesecake, the cousins are up and are out of the room in under 5 seconds making Christie laugh at their antics. But before they can get too far, she calls them back.

“Hey, Tobin you should maybe switch rooms with Hope if Kels is okay with it”, she says.

“I’m okay with it”, the omega whispers.

“Are you sure?”, Tobin asks to which Kelley nods.

They move Tobin’s belonging to Carli’s room and Hope’s to Kelley's. As soon as it’s done, the two 21-year-old run out of the room for their dinner. Christie can help but laugh again shaking her head.

Kelley and Tobin burst into the conference room startling everyone there. The duo runs to the buffet table, making a b-line for the dessert section. They put a big piece of cheesecake on their plates. Just as they sit down to eat their sweet, Christie takes their plates away.

“Hey!”, they both say whining.

“No, no dessert before the main course. Now go make a plate then when you finished that you can have your cheesecake.”, the alpha says.

Kelley and Tobin stand up groaning heading to the buffet table again, making the rest of the room laugh at their misery. 

When they finally finish their plates, they walk, more like run, to Christie, who is sitting at a table with the veterans.

“Okay we finished your plates”, Tobin says.

“Now give us our cheesecake, please?”, Kelley says.

“Here you guys”, Christie says, handing them their dessert plates.

Kelley sits on Hope’s lap to finish her meal making the Lycan alpha grin that her omega is comfortable around her. Tobin sits in the empty chair at the table.

After dinner, Tobin gets a phone call from Christen. She excuses herself to leave the conference room before answering the call while making her way to her hotel room.

Soon after, everyone parts ways going to do what they want for the rest of the evening before curfew.


	10. Chapter 10

After diner, Hope and Kelley went to the omega’s room to talk. The alpha also wants to have an important conversation with her mate.

“How are you feeling about your first week of camp?”, Hope asks.

“I feel good, happy about how I play, especially with Tobin”, the younger woman responds.

“I agree you are doing really well for your first camp, you weren’t aren’t as nervous as all rookies’ first camp. And you and Heath do have a great connection on and off the field.”

“Yeah I was nervous at the beginning but Tobin told me I should be scared that you are all welcoming, which you are. The fact that I knew Casey, Ash, A-rod, Cheney, Rachel, and Barny help too. Also, Mittsy took me under her wing for some pranks so it’s fun”, Kelley says, excluding the fact that both her moms told her to be herself and not care about the others, and the fact that her mama is here if she needs her.

“That’s nice, when I came to my first camp I was so scared and didn’t know anyone.”, Hope says.

After a few minutes of silence and of enjoying each other presence, the older player decides to talk about what happened to her omega.

“I just want you to know…”, Hope starts, “… I will wait until you are ready to mate.”

“Thanks”, Kelley replays looking at her mate, “y-you a-are n-not m-mad that I l-lost m-my vir-virginity?”, she asks stuttering.

“No, it’s not your fault, he raped you. I glad he didn’t have the time to finish the mating process.”

“Me too. I was lucky thought”

“What do you mean?”, the alpha asks softly.

“He was preparing his knot when Zach came in and threw him off of me...”, Kelley starts, Hope nods encouragingly for her to go on, “when Zach threw him off, it hurt a lot but not at much as when he forced himself in.”

Hope is trying to stay calm to not scare the younger woman but she is angry that someone hurt her mate.

“How big was he? If you know, so I can try to understand how much can it hurt”, she asks.

“He told me he was 6 inches and that it would be the biggest I will ever see. Is it true?”, the omega answers.

“6 inches, that’s not big, but I can see why it hurt because one he forced himself in and can I assume he was rough...”, the younger woman nods, “okay and lastly, when you are getting a knot, having it forced out can be painful.”, Hope says.

“How do you know all this? Have you lost your virginity?”, Kelley asks, scared of the answers.

“No, I haven’t lost my virginity nor done anything with anyone”, Hope replies to reassure her mate, “and about what I said, I had old teammates in high school how told me about it because they were sluts.”

“Oh ok… Wait! Did you say that 6 inches is small?”, the omega asks.

“Yeah, it’s average”

“H-how b-big a-are y-you?”, Kelley asks nervously.

“I’m 10 inches and 2 inches wide”, she answers proudly.

“10 inches?!”

“Yes, don’t worry I will be gentle every time unless you tell me not to”, Hope says reassuringly.

“O-okay, but why are you so big?”, Kelley asks, “I don’t think even Zach is that big from what I heard.”

“I do hope you didn’t see Zach’s penis”

“Don’t worry, the only ones I saw, was my family’s when I was I kid”

“Good”, Hope says, happy with the reply, “to answer your question, the reason I’m so big is because I’m a Lycan alpha”

“You’re a Lycan”, the alpha nods, “but how did you control yourself when you found out I was your mate when you first saw me?”, Kelley asks intrigued.

“It was hard but I noticed that you didn’t look like someone who knew that their mate was in the same room as you. At first, I thought you were sick but no, so I waited until you could feel the mate bond because I had a strong feeling you would one day when you would be ready, and I was right”, Hope laughs, “but I can tell you when I first saw you in the middle of mated and unmated alphas, I wanted to kill them all, but as you saw I didn’t because you looked happy and not bothered. Plus they weren’t looking at you like a piece of meat.”

“I’m glad, pleased, happy that you waited that I could feel the mate bond and that even though I couldn’t feel it before. You did everything for me, making sure I had everything without being overbearing. I actually felt safe, protected, and even loved even though I didn’t know why. And obviously, I still feel the same. The only reason I ran to you, after what happened, was because of what you did over the past week.”, Kelley informs her mate, “So thank you for everything.”

“You are more than welcome”, Hope pulls her onto her lap for a hug, “I know you probably don’t want to talk about sex, but I have to ask. Are you on the pill already or do we have to make an appointment?”

“My parents suggested me to wait until I found my mate, to start the pill, but I know which brand of pills I should take.”

“Ok good, so that’s taken care of.”

They stay in the same position for several minutes before Kelley starts to yawn.

“Let’s get you to bed”, Hope says, seeing that the omega is getting tired, “do you want me to stay, or do you want Tobin?”

“You can stay, Tobin already moved into your room with Carli and your stuff is in that corner”, Kelley answers and points to the corner at the opposite of them, “Tobin thought you will want to stay with me and I was and still am okay with it.”

“Okay, then I’m staying.”

Kelley grabs her pj's and goes to the bathroom to change and do her night routine. While Hope changes into her pj's pants leaving her chest bare and wait for the bathroom to be free to go in.

Kelley comes out and is confused as to why her mate doesn’t have breasts.

“Why don’t you have breasts?”

“Usually Lycan alphas are males and I found out with the werewolf’s council that I am the first female alpha Lycan and the only one that exists or existed. So they think that’s why I don’t have breasts. I honestly don’t mind, I don’t have to worry about bras.”

“Oh that makes sense, I didn’t even notice before. Why don’t the world know about having the existence of the first female Lycan alpha?”, Kelley asks.

“Because I asked them to keep quiet.”

Kelley nods, “If you aren’t gonna wear a shirt, can I wear one of yours?”, she asks shyly.

“Yes, you can and you don’t have to ask, you can wear my clothes when you want.”

Hope gives one of her pj's shirts to Kelley, happy that her mate wants her to wear her clothes.

Putting on the t-shirt, the omega goes to bed, while Hope goes to do her night routine in the bathroom.

After, she joins her mate in bed and pulls her close, wrapping her arms around Kelley.

Feeling this is as perfect as it can be, Hope leans in and kisses Kelley with all the love she can pour into it. Kelley is shocked at first but returns the kiss almost immediately. Hope licks her mate’s lower lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss, which Kelley allows. When their tongues meet, they both moan into the kiss. After a few more seconds, they separate and rest their forehead against each other.

“wow that was...”, Kelley starts.

“Amazing”, Hope finishes.

“Yeah, thank you for going slow and not wanting to mate now”

“You’re welcome, and like I said I will wait until you are ready.”, Hope answers.

“Can we, probably, not mate in a hotel room but somewhere more private?”, Kelley asks, not wanting her first time to be in the same building as her mom.

“I think that’s a good idea.”, she replies with a nod.

Kelley rests her head on Hope’s chest, loving hearing the sound of her mate’s heartbeat. It’s soothing.

“Just so you know I’m a very cuddly person”, the omega states as a warning. 

“I notice, after the conference impromptu meeting and talking to Cap, I came to see you to talk but you were asleep. And may I say you were pretty much laying on top of her”, she replies, “and I don’t mind, I love having you in my arms.”

“Okay”, the younger woman mumbles sleepily.

“Good night, baby girl”, Hope says softly, pecking her mate’s forehead.

“Good night Hopey”, Kelley replies.

Hope does not like anyone calling her Hopey, but coming from her mate, she loves it.

Soon after, they both fall asleep content to be in each other arms. Hope finally happy to be able to hold her mate.


	11. Chapter 11

Thursday 17th of December 2009 – USWNT camp in Tampa, Florida

Hope wakes up with a weight on her chest. Looking down, she sees Kelley laying practically on top of her with the omega’s head on the alpha’s chest and with their legs tangled together. She smiles loving having her mate in her arms and seeing how peacefully asleep she is.  
Deciding to let her sleep longer, Hope pulls Kelley completely on her and holds her closer to her.

After half an hour, Hope thinks is time to wake up her mate because breakfast is in 30 minutes. She learns quickly that waking Kelley up is harder than expected after trying for 5 good minutes.  
She thinks of different ways, finally choosing to kiss her while rubbing her back. After a few seconds, Kelley, feeling the soft lips of her mate on her, starts to respond to the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, Hope pulls back making her mate whine at the loss of contact and sits up with her in her lap.

“It’s time to wake up, love”, Hope says, “breakfast is in 20 minutes”

“Why didn’t you wake me up before?”, Kelley asks yawning.

“I tried for 10 minutes but you are not easy to wake up.”, she answers laughing.

“Oh and be warned I’m not a morning person at least not before breakfast”

“Good to know. Let’s get ready for breakfast”

The couple gets up and gets dressed before leaving the room. Walking down the hallway, Kelley grabs Hope’s hand in hers. Feeling the sparks in her hand, knowing it’s from her mate, Hope intertwines their fingers.

Entering the conference room, they go separate ways to get their breakfast. However, Hope keeps a close eye, like she did every morning for the past week, on her mate to get to know what she likes to eat for breakfast.  
Kelley goes to sit with ‘The New Kids’, Zach, Ash, and some other athletes. While Hope sits with Carli, Abby, Christie, and other veterans.

The conversation at Kelley’s table.

“So did you guys mate?”, Pinoe asks, wanting to know the details.

“No, we didn’t. We are waiting until I’m ready and when we are not in a hotel room.”, Kelley says.

“That’s good.”, Tobin nods.

The table goes back to eat and talk about anything.

The conversation at Hope’s table.

“You don’t have a mark on your neck and you smell the same. Can I assume you are waiting until she is ready?”, Abby asks.

Hope nods, “plus she wants to mate somewhere more private, not a hotel room. I was thinking maybe at my place in Seattle. What do you guys think?”, she asks.

“I like the idea”, Carli says.

“When do you think of doing… the mating?”, Christie asks Hope a bit unconformable talking about her daughter’s sex life.

“Well if she is okay with it after January camp, when we know each other a bit more.”, Hope answers.

Christie nods at the replay liking what she heard, along with the other veterans.  
The table goes back to eat and talk about anything.

—–—–—–

Sunday 20th of December 2009 – USWNT camp in Tampa, Florida

Today, the soccer players are going back home since they had their last day yesterday.

The Cardinals left Tampa two days ago, except for Zach since he is spending Christmas with the O’Haras.

During the camp, the players noticed how close Tobin and Kelley are. Each time a player asks them the nature of their relationship, they always replay they are best friends.  
The players also noticed how Christie took on a mother figure role for Kelley. They, however, think it’s because of how close Tobin and Kelley are since Tobin sees Christie as her mother figure in camp and calls her mama. And on the team having a mother figure is common.  
Kelley has yet to call Christie mama, but it almost slipped a couple of times, not wanting the team to be suspicious of how comfortable she is with the veteran in only a few days.

Most of the team is currently at the airport, the ones not present have already left.

Hope and Kelley are cuddling waiting for the omega flight. While packing her bags, the younger woman took some of her mate’s t-shirts and sweatshirts. And she is currently wearing Hope’s t-shirt and sweatshirt.

“Flight DL2440 to Atlanta is now ready for boarding”

Hope and Kelley stand up and hug before kissing. Then Kelley walks towards Tobin, Zach, and Christie, who all going to Atlanta. It’s no surprise for anyone that they all are going to Atlanta since for the team Zach is going to spend Christmas with Kelley, they know Tobin has most of her family near the city and they also know that Christie lives with her mate, Julie, near Atlanta but they don’t know where exactly.

The four of them board the plane going home.

After landing in Atlanta, the small group goes to the baggage claim to get their bags and to meet Dan.

“Hi Dad”, Kelley says.  
“Hi uncle Dan”, Tobin and Zach say.  
“Hello Dan”, Christie says.  
“Hey guys”, Dan answers while hugging them.

Shortly after, they leave the airport and head to the O’Hara household where they will meet everyone for diner.

After a 20-minute-drive to Peachtree City, they arrive at the house. Entering the house, they are surrounded by everyone from the O’Hara, Heath, Ertz, and Rampone-Foudy family.

“Kelleeeeeeeey!”, Rylie yells, happy to see her sister again.

“Riileeeeyyyy!”, she exclaims, catching her 4-year-old-giggling-sister in her arms.

“Hey Kells”, Julie says walking to her daughters, after greeting her wife.

“Hey mom”, she replies hugging her mother the best she can with Rylie in her arms and around her mom’s round belly.

Kelley then greets the O’Haras. Erin, Jerry, and her are already annoying each other also with their cousins.

During diner, they catch up on what happened during their time in camp. They also ask questions about Kelley’s mate, Hope, to see if she is going to treat Kelley well, but after hearing that they are waiting until she is ready to mate and how she was treated like a queen during camp, Hope is accepted by everyone.

After diner, the Heaths leave for their house. Christie, Julie, Kelley, Rylie, and Zach all leave for the Rampone-Foudy house that is located just down the road. And the rest of Zach’s family is staying at the O’Haras house for the holidays.

—–—–—–

After Kelley boarded her plane to Atlanta, Hope goes to her gate to wait for her plane for Seattle.  
During the flight, the alpha can help to feel like she is cold and alone without her mate by her side. All she wanted to do at the airport was to change her plane ticket to fly with her omega to Georgia. However, she knew not to since Hope hasn’t meet Kelley’s family, yet, and going to Atlanta would be imposing on her mate’s family without any warning. And Hope wants to make a good first impression, especially after what Kelley through the last few months.

After a long 6-hour flight, Hope lands in Seattle. After collecting her bags, she meets with her older brother, Marcus, who is picked up.

“Hey sis”, Marcus says.

“Hey bro, are we going to grandma’s house?”, Hope asks.

“Yes, we are. She wants to know how was camp, as usual.”

“Alright let’s go.”

After a forty-minute drive to Kirkland, they arrived at their grandma’s house. Entering the house, they are greeted by Amanda, Marcus’s mate, Leo and Lisa, their children.  
Leo is the oldest, being 6 (born March 9th, 2003), and Lisa is 3 (born June 15th, 2006).

During diner, Hope asks her family what happened while she was gone, until her grandma, Alice, asks the same question each time her granddaughter comes to her house.

“So Hope… did you find your mate?”, Alice questions.  
“Yes I did”, Hope answers smiling, thinking about Kelley.

“Who is she? Where is she?” her grandma asks.

“wow calm down”, Hope says before answering the questions, “Her name is Kelley, she’s 21 and she is spending Christmas with her family in Georgia”

“Does she play soccer, auntie Hope?”, Leo asks.

“Yes she does, she just joined the national team.”

“Cool”

“Why aren’t you with her?”, Marcus asks.

“’Cause I thought she will like to be with her family for the holidays and I didn’t want to impose on her family now, without meeting her family before”, Hope says.

“That’s understandable”, Marc says.

“Question, why didn’t you guys mated during 2 weeks you were together?”, Amanda asks.

“Well...”, Hope says before looking at the kids, “Leo, Lisa, you guys can go play in the living room while we clean up, okay?”

“okay auntie”, they replay, leaving the table.

“Okay so what happened that the kids can’t hear?”, Amanda questions.

“Don’t get mad”

“What did you do Hope Amelia Solo?”, Alice asks harshly.

“I did nothing but in late September, in college, Kelley got rape during a forced mating which the alpha couldn’t finish and now he is dead. Due to the event, she didn’t notice I was her mate until the alpha was dead. After that I promise we will mate when she’s ready.”, Hope says.

“Oh my god!”, the three others gap.

“Well, I can say you handling this situation really well. I’m proud of you, Hope”, grandma Alice says proudly.

After diner, Hope goes back to her house 5 minutes away from her grandma, still in Kirkland.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunday 10th of January 2010 

After three weeks of not seeing Kelley, Hope is more than ready to head back to camp. Last week, she went into her rut. This time around it was more painful since she found her mate and she should have mated already. With the help of her family, she managed to stay in her house, and not jump on a plane to go and see Kelley.

Arriving at LAX, Hope meets with Abby, Mittsy, and Lori at the baggage claim.

“Hey guys”, says Hope.

“Hey Solo”, Abby and Heather answer.

“Hey Solo, are you excited to see O’Hara?”, Lori asks.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to have her in my arms again.”

They get their bags before heading to the cab taking them to the hotel.

After a 25-minute drive to the DoubleTree by Hilton Hotel in Carson, the four players enter the hotel lobby. They are greeted by the team and staff.

“Ladies”, Pia shouts to get the team’s attention, once she has it she continues, “head to conference room 4 for our meeting”

Everyone heads to the conference room.

“Hello ladies, I hope you had a wonderful holiday but now it’s back to business.”, Pia starts.

Pia and her staff all do their speech on what they expect from the players during this camp and then hand them their timetable and their room keys.

“Any questions before we get accommodated?”, Pia asks.

“Yes, where are Christie, Tobin, and Kelley?”, Shannon asks what everybody is thinking.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, their plane got delayed because of a storm. They should be here, hopefully, for diner. Alright, go to your rooms and relax before diner.”

The team leaves to their rooms and some of the younger players tease Hope about having to wait a few more hours before seeing Kelley.

—–—–—–

Meanwhile in Atlanta

Christie, Kelley, Tobin, and Rylie arrive at the airport at 7 am for a flight at 8:30 am. They go to check their bags, then go through security. Being early in the morning, they manage to get to their gate by 7:30.

Seeing they still have thirty minutes before boarding, they decide to go get breakfast at the Corner Bakery Cafe, in the Domestic Terminal. While eating their food, they get informed that they have a 2-hour delay on their flight.

After eating their breakfast, Christie calls Pia informing her about the delay and she will keep her updated on their situation. They all head back to their gate. Tobin and Kelley decided to play Mario Kart with Rylie on her sister’s lap watching them play, while Christie is reading.

After an hour of playing video games, Tobin and Kelley decide to play soccer with Rylie. Christie is still reading but from time to time, she will take pictures or videos of the girls playing and having fun.

At 10 o’clock their plane is ready for boarding and half an hour later they are taking off.

During the flight, Christie and Tobin are seated next to each other because Rylie wanted to be next to Kelley. The sisters play games, color books, and take a nap.

Landing in LA around 6:30 pm, they can't wait to get to the hotel after a long travel day. After getting their bags at the baggage claim, they get a taxi to their hotel.

They arrive at the hotel around 7:30 pm, they meet with Pia to get their room keys. Christie and Rylie are rooming together and Tobin with Nicole Barnhart. They learn that the team is having diner and they can join them after putting their stuff in their rooms.

Kelley goes to the room she is sharing with Hope. Entering it, she smells her mate’s scent and takes a big breath, taking the scent in that relaxes her. After putting her bags down, she goes down to the conference room to have diner.

Just as she opens the doors to the conference room, she is met with lips on hers and arms wrapping around her. Recognizing her mate’s scent and the sparks, she immediately responds to the kiss. They kiss until they hear catcalls but Hope still holds Kelley in her arms.

“You couldn’t wait until she was in the room, could you Solo?”, Tobin says from behind them, making Hope blush.

“Shut up Toby! You are the same with Chris”, says Kelley, making her cousin groan.

The cousins go and get their plate. Kelley goes to sit next to Hope but the alpha doesn’t like it so she grabs Kelley by her hips and places her on her lap, making her squeal. The table keeps on talking and eating.

A few minutes later, Christie comes into the room with Rylie. While the alpha mother goes to get their food, the child is greeted by everyone, her aunts. Being tired after a long travel day, Rylie wants to be with her family. Because her mama is getting their food, she is looking for her sister. Seeing her in Hope’s lap, she gets a bit jealous and runs toward Kelley. She climbs in her sister’s lap, startling her, and starts eating her food. Kelley seeing that Rylie is tired and hungry let her be.  
“Hi Rylie”, says Hope, noticing the added weight.

“Hi Hope”, she answers, leaning into Kelley's chest.

The response makes everyone stop chatting and eating, looking concerned at the child.

“Where is my ‘hi auntie Hopey’ and my hug?”, Hope asks.

Rylie doesn’t respond and keeps on eating the food on her sister’s plate. Hope, being a Lycan Alpha, doesn’t like to be ignored and the fact that someone is eating from her mate’s plate.

“You know it’s rude to ignore someone, especially an alpha, Rylie. And it’s also rude to eat from someone else plate without asking.”, Hope says sternly, making Rylie cry since she is tired.

Not liking the way, her mate spoke to her little sister and making her cry, Kelley growls at Hope and hugs Rylie closer to her. The growl takes Hope and the team by surprise.

“Do not talk to her like that, Hope”, Kelley says, getting up from her mate’s lap, still holding on to Rylie. “We had a long day and she’s tired, so if she ignores you let it be and her eating from MY plate doesn’t bother ME so let it be.”, she continues angrily and starts walking away.

Hope growls loudly not liking her mate walking away from her and being angry at her after not seeing each other for three weeks.

Christie, hating that her pups are being growled at, lets out a dangerous and warning growl. This makes everyone freeze since they know that an angry alpha parent is not someone to mess with.

“You do not growl at them, I am clear?”, she says to Hope.

Hope nods, slightly scared of the other alpha.

“Good”, she says handing a plate to her older daughter.

Looking down at her sister, Kelley notices that she is struggling to keep her eyes open. Deciding to take Rylie back upstairs to put her down, she leaves the conference room. Before exiting the room, she turns around to face her mate.

“Oh and Hope, don’t wait up for me I will not be sleeping with you”, she says.

“What!? Where will you sleep?”, Hope asks, stunned.

“Either with Tobin or in Christie’s room”, with that Kelley leaves the room.

Inside her mother’s room, she sets down Rylie and they both eat the food on the plate. Then they do their night routine. Kelley takes one of her mama’s shirts and soccer shorts to sleep in. The sisters lay down on one of the beds. Rylie immediately cuddles into her older sister and falls asleep. The older omega falls asleep 10 minutes after, not having any problem going into a deep and peaceful sleep, even though her mate is in the same hotel.

—–—–—–

Meanwhile, in the conference room, Hope is sad and a bit angry that her mate left and won’t be sleeping with her. She is also getting teased by Pinoe, Mittsy, and Ashlyn about how she won’t have her mate in her arms tonight and probably longer.

“I get that I shouldn’t have talked to Rylie like that, and I get that she was tired and I should have left her alone. But why is Kelley that mad at me?”, Hope asks the players at her table.

“Because because Rylie is only 4 and they did spend all day together so they probably bonded.”, Carli answers.

“Also Kells has a childish side so they would have bonded easily”, Ali added.

After diner, Hope goes to her room and has a little hope that Kelley will be there waiting for her. Entering the room, she founds it empty, she sighs. She goes to do her night routing. She then goes to bed and tries to sleep but knowing that her mate is a few doors down the hall, she tosses and turns in bed.

After a few hours, she doesn’t really know, she falls asleep but not a deep and peaceful one.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday 11th of January 2010 – Carson (LA)

Hope wakes up to her alarm blasting at 8 am. She had a long night, tossing and turning and waking up almost every hour, missing her mate. She gets ready for the first day of camp. After taking half an hour to get ready because she keeps taking breaks to smell her mate clothes, she goes downstairs for breakfast.

Entering the conference room, Hope notices she is one of the last ones to be in the room. The whole team, except for Kelley, Christie, and Rylie, is present. The alpha goes to get her plate, then sits down at the veterans’ table.

“Tired?”, Carli asks.

Hope nods, “I kept turning and tossing all night.”

After a few minutes later, the remaining three enter the conference room. Kelley and Rylie are still in pajamas because they just woke up five minutes ago. So Kelley is still wearing her mother’s clothes.

Hope, having prepared her mate’s plate, goes and gives it to her.

“Here”, the alpha says handing the plate.

“Oh, thanks”, Kelley utters out, surprised by the gesture.

As Hope is about to go back to her seat, she smells a second scent on her mate. She then notices Christie’s clothes on her. She starts to get jealous and accidentally lets out a small growl. At the growl, everyone stops eating and talking to look at Hope with concern writing on their faces.

“Why are you wearing another alpha’s clothes?”, Hope asks her mate.

“What? Are you jealous?”, Kelley ripostes, “You don’t care if I wear Tobin’s or Zach’s clothes, so what the difference here?”

“I don’t care of those two because Zach is like your brother and Tobin is your best friend and she is mated.”, Hope answers.

“Christie is also mated, not to mention with t...one pup and one on the way. So I ask again what is the difference?”, Kelley questions, getting frustrated.

“Fine I don’t like you wearing other alphas’ clothes, having someone’s else scent on you”, Hope says a bit defeated and still jealous.

“I will wear whoever clothes I want”, Kelley replays, getting angry.

“No you won’t”, Hope almost yells.

Kelley doesn’t have time to answer before a very low and dangerous growl could be heard. At the sound, everybody freezes seeing as nobody never ever heard that growl leave Christie, even to scare another alpha getting too close to her mate. Moreover, they all take a few steps back. At the growl, Rylie, recognizing it by already hearing it from her mother trying to protect her, runs to her sister. Kelley catches her scared little sister in her arms and cuddles her close.

Christie is not pleased at all. She goes to stand toe to toe with Hope. The Lycan alpha gulps, scared at how pissed off her captain is.

“What did I tell you yesterday?”, Christie asks angrily.

“T-to n-not g-growl at her”, Hope stutters out.

“Yes and what did you just do?”, the captain questions.

“I-I j-just g-growl at Kel-Kelley”, she wavers.

“Yes you did”, Christie says poking Hope’s chest, “you don’t know how mad I am right now but you will soon understand”

Kelley and Tobin share a look, knowing the alpha is going to be suffering.

“W-what do you mean?”, she asks.

“Oh now you are talking, I will personally wake you up every morning at 5 am and we will go to the pitch. I will make you run with weights until you can’t move anymore and you puke”, the mother says.

“Y-you can’t do that”

“Oh yes I can and I will do it”

Hope cowers down scared of the woman in front of her. The team is also scared and doesn’t want to cross their captain during the upcoming days, even the upcoming months since they think it’s because of the pup coming soon.

“Alright”, Christie says clapping her hands, “go back to breakfast”

Everyone goes back to eating and chatting. Kelley, still holding her little sister, goes and sits with Tobin, Ali, Ash, Lauren, and Amy.

After a few moments, Hope returns to her chair, sitting down putting her head in the hands in defeat.

“Fuck I messed up”, she mumbles.

The rest of the veterans look at her with sympathy in their eyes seeing as her mate is now mad at her and the Lycan alpha is going to suffer in their captain’s hands.

Kelley eats her breakfast with Rylie on her lap talking to the rest of the players sitting at the table. They talk about what they are going to do for their afternoon off in a couple of days. Tobin, Ash, and Kelley really want to visit the aquarium so they plan on going taking Rylie with them if they have Christie’s permission.

After finishing her breakfast and her conversation, Kelley notices that her little sister is squirming in her lap.

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?”, she asks, making the pup nod.

She stands up and puts both of their plates away before heading to the doors. Before exiting the conference room, Kelley turns around, looking at Hope.

“Hope”, the omega calls out.

“Yes”, Hope says shocked that her mate is calling her out and she stands up at the same time.

“I won’t be sleeping with you from now on until I am ready to come back”, Kelley says.

“What!?”

“You heard me and I will move my stuff in Christie’s room where I will be staying.” and with that Kelley leaves the room.

Hope stays frozen in place, before sitting back down.

“You need to find a way to apologize Hope”, Barny speaks up first.

“Not only to her about being jealous of everyone close to Kelley but to Rylie to for what you said yesterday night”, Rachel continues, “or she won’t forgive you”

“I know I know”, Hope says.

The alpha leaves for her room. Walking in, she notices the lack of her mate stuff. She grabs her training bag and goes downstairs to the lobby. When everybody is ready, the team steps on the bus and drives to the training ground.

On the bus, usually, Hope sits alone at the back of the bus, with Carli on the other side of the aisle, but this time her best friend sits next to her.

“You know you have to do something nice for Rylie and not Kelley”, Carli says breaking the silence.

“What do you mean?”, the older woman asks.

“Kelley is mad at you because you made Rylie cry and being jealous of the person she trusts the most, Tobin and Zach and now Christie. So cool it down on the jealousy.”

“I know and I will try to cool down the jealousy but you know how I am. Do you think she will come with me to Seattle like we planned or not?”, Hope asks hesitantly.

“It will depend on how you treat her and Rylie during camp. Oh and if Christie lets her because damn she became her team mother.”, answers Carli.

“Yeah you are right”, Hope says.

Meanwhile, after Rylie went to the bathroom, Kelley and her change into appropriate clothes for an outdoors training. When they are ready, they grab their bags, the older omega her practice bag as well as her mama’s, and for Rylie her bag containing all her stuff to occupy her during training. They head downstairs to get on the bus before it leaves without them, seeing as they are a little bit late. Of course, they ran into Tobin who is waiting for the elevator.

“We are going to be dead”, the alpha says as they walk into the elevator.

“Why?”, Rylie asks.

“’cause we are late”, her sister replies. 

As soon as they exit the elevator, they are met with Christie shaking her head at them.

“We know! We know! We are late”, Kelley says, “but it took a little more time to get everything Ryls wanted for practice”

“I already made her bag before going to breakfast”, Cap states.

“But Mama, you didn’t put all the toys I wanted”, the little pup exclaims.

“Okay, let’s get going”, the mother says, pushing the trio towards the exit. 

Getting on the bus, Kelley sits next to Tobin with Rylie on her lap. They are watching SpongeBob SquarePants. 

—–—–—–

During practice, Kelley takes her anger out on Hope by shooting the soccer ball as hard as she can towards the Lycan alpha. The older woman tries not to yell at her mate saying she should try to score instead of trying to injure her.

“Good effort and shots O’Hara but probably try and score instant of aiming at Hope”, Pia tells her on a break.

“Sorry coach, I don’t mean to I try to score but each time I shot the ball goes to Solo. I guess I’m taking my anger out”, Kelley says.

Hope tries to talk to her mate and Rylie when she can, especially during water breaks but both omegas are ignoring her. Carli keeps telling her to leave them alone and let Kelley cool down before talking to her.

When Rylie isn’t running away from her sister’s mate, she colors, watches the team practice, and plays with the players when they are on break.


	14. Chapter 14

Thursday 14th of January 2010 – Carson (LA)

After morning training, the team is headed back to the hotel. There, everyone splits up to go shower and get ready for their free lunch and afternoon.

“Kelley?”, Hope calls out, before the young forward can enter the building.

“Yes?”, she replies, turning around.

“W-would you like to join me for lunch?”, the alpha asks.

“Sorry”, Kelley responds, looking down before looking at her mate, “I already made lunch and afternoon plans with Toby, Ash, and Rylie”

“Oh ok”, Hope says, with a bit of saddens in her voice, “Have fun”

Hope then walks defeated towards the hotel’s entrance. Kelley seeing her mate sad from her rejection calls out to her.

“Hope?”

“Yes?”, she says, turning around.

“W-we c-can may-maybe go out f-for diner?”, the omega asks before adding, looking down “only if you want”

“Yeah I would love that, I will make the plans”, Hope replies smiling, “I will pick you up at 6 at your room.”

“Okay see you later”, Kelley says before going into the hotel.

The alpha stands outside for a few minutes smiling and happy that her mate is willing to go on a date with her.

—–—–—–

After taking her shower, Kelley and Rylie go down to the lobby to meet with Tobin and Ash. The three players decide to go eat at Bueno’s Pizzeria since it’s close to the aquarium they want to go to. Plus the restaurant is only 15 minutes away.

Before they could leave the hotel, they are called out.

“Guys wait”, Christie shouts to them.

“What!”, Kelley says sighing.

“Watch your tone Missy”, her mother says, before continuing, “please be careful, Ash and Tobs keep them safe. Kel here some money for lunch and the aquarium for the four of you. And be here for dinner.”

“Don’t worry we will be here around five-thirty since Hope is taking me on a date at 6.”, Kelley comments.

“And why am I learning about this now?”, Christie asks, crossing her arms on her chest.

“I agree with the lady, when were going to tell us?”, Tobin questions.

“I honestly forgot, it slip my mind until now”, the omega answers.

“Hope is a meanie, she got mad at sissy”, Rylie says.

“I know she was but she is saying sorry every day until I forgive her.”, Kelley says looking in her sister’s eyes.

After the chat, the small group walks out of the hotel to one of the team vans. For the next 15 minutes, they are singing to the songs on the radio and laughing a lot. 

Arriving at Bueno’s Pizzeria, they get a table immediately and order their pizza and drinks. After a very fun lunch with jokes told throughout the meal, they leave for the Aquarium of the Pacific.

They were at the aquarium for two hours, from 1 pm to 3 pm. During these two hours, they visited several exhibits. They started with the coral reefs expo, where they saw green sea turtles, the group was surprised that the marine animal is bigger than Rylie. They saw flashlight fishes, which captivated their attention, pom-pom crabs and twinspot lionfishes. They went on to the Penguins exhibits, where the little omega was fascinated with how they walk. Ashlyn commented on how they walked like toddlers, making the others laugh. After the penguins, they went to the Sea otter habitat, making Rylie want to hug one because they are furry and look soft. Fortunately for them, they were able to hold the otters. Kelley helped her sister to hold one so the mammal wouldn’t slip through her arms. And lastly, they went to the shark lagoon. It’s a no-miss since Ashlyn is a shark lover. Luckily, they are allowed to pet them, although Rylie was a bit scared of them at first before the older alpha told her that they won’t bite her. With Ash and Toby next to her and being in her sister’s arms, she overcame her fear by petting the sharks.  
During the whole visit, they take pictures and videos as souvenirs, Tobin also buys a sea otter for her little cousin.

After exiting the aquarium, they go to a candy shop to buy candy. After spending half an hour in the store, they buy too much candy but they don’t care. After eating half of the candy bought, they all get a sugar rush. So they decide to go surf at Long Beach to try and tire themselves.

Tobin and Ashlyn go out far in the water to have decent waves, whereas Kelley stays with Rylie to teach her how to surf. After an hour of surfing, they decide to call it a day. Rylie fell over and over in the water but did manage to stand a couple of times.

Seeing it’s 5 pm, the girls head back to the hotel. In the car, they eat the remaining candy, having another sugar rush, talking about the amazing afternoon they had.

Entering the hotel giggling, Christie, who just came back walking around with some players, notices that her pups and niece are having a sugar rush and she is not pleased at all.  
“Really?”, Christie asks, “How much candy did you guys eat?”

“Not much”, Ash answers.

“Oh really, you all are having a sugar rush”, the mother says.

“Mama! Mama!”, Rylie yells.

“Inside voice Ryls”, the alpha states.

“We went to the aquarium and I pet a shark and held an otter”, Rylie says happily.

“Oh really, did you have a good time?”, she asks her daughter.

“Yeah and we went surfing, sissy teached me how to”, the 4-year-old says jumping up and down.

“It’s taught me how, Ry, and did you managed to stand?”, Christie asks.

“Yeah, I did it was fun.”

“Amazing, I’m so happy you had fun this afternoon”, the mother says to her youngest child before facing Kelley and Tobin, “Now what should I do about you buying and eating so much candy?”, she asks.

The cousins share a look, before answering together while giving puppy eyes, “Nothing, you love us.”

“That I do, but giving me the puppy eyes won’t help you guys. Instead of grounding you to your rooms with no electronics, I will make you run tomorrow after practice until I feel like you ran enough.”, Christie says smiling at the sad look on the girls, “oh the punishment goes for you to Harris”

“Man it’s not far”, Ash says stomping her feet and sighing, making the three cousins laugh.

“Alright, alright, Rylie lets to our room and you to Kelley you need to get ready, it’s 5:30 already.”, the older alpha says.

The family leaves the lobby with Tobin following them to help Kelley get ready.

The interaction between the group and Christie makes the players in the lobby laugh at them.

In her room, Kelley goes to take a shower, then decides to dress casually. She goes for a short simple light green dress with white vans. She chooses to wear little makeup. 

While getting ready for her date, Tobin and Christie decide to talk to Kelley about it.

“How do you feel about this date?”, the young alpha asks.

“I don’t know, I’m excited to see what we are going and going to do. It’s our first date and it has to happen when we are in a fight.”, Kelley answers.

“Don’t think about that and try to enjoy the evening”, Christie says.  
“I’ll try to but it’s going to be hard, mama, we haven’t talked since the fight in the conference room during breakfast and now we are going on a date.”, the omega voices her concern.

“You never know she might apologize”, the mother says trying to soothe her pup’s nerves.

“Yeah, this date could be an apology date”, Tobin adds before snapping her fingers and saying, “Oh you can have make-up sex after”

“Tobin!”, Christie exclaims appalled at her niece.

“What? Every time Chris and I have a big fight and we apologize, we have make-up sex afterwards”, she mumbles.

“Too much info, Tobs”, Kelley says putting her hands on her ears.

“I agree, I don’t need to know about your sex life, Tobin”

“Sorry. Anyway, where do you think you will be going?”, the 21-year-old alpha says.

“I don’t know but I would like to go somewhere nice and no too fancy”, Kelley answers.

“I hope to for you. It’s always better to avoid a fancy restaurant on a first date. I took your mom to a Mexican buffet restaurant, next to our hotel during our camp in New Mexico.”, Christie says, recalling her first date with her mate.

“I took Chris on a hike since she wanted to visit Pinnacles National Park. So we went I also took some In n’ Out since she loves their fries. The date was amazing.”, Tobin says in agreement.

After talking for half an hour, Kelley is finally ready for her date, just before 6 pm. Her mom helped her with her make-up. Waiting for Hope to come and pick her up, the omega sits with Rylie on the bed watching cartoons.


	15. Chapter 15

After her talk with Kelley in front of the hotel, Hope goes to her room to shower. She then meets some players who want to eat at the hotel restaurant for lunch.

Following the meal, Hope goes back to her room to take a nap. She is exhausted because she can’t sleep since her mate isn’t with her and due to the early morning runs with Christie.

After an hour nap, the alpha decides to go into town to buy what she needs for the date.

During the half-hour drive, Hope thinks about what she can get for diner and gifts for her mate and Rylie.

Parking one of the team van at the Beverly Center Mall, the alpha chooses to head to a jewelry boutique. At the shop, she looks around before she is approached by a worker.

“Hello, how may help you?”, he asks.

“Hi, do you have anything with a squirrel?”, Hope asks.

“We don’t, but we can custom make one if you would like?”

“If I do can it be done in the next two hours?”, the alpha questions.

“You’re lucky that our drawer is here and can do it now, but it will cost you a bit more.”, he answers.

“I don’t mind, can your drawer help me with what I have in mind?”, Hope asks.

“Yes he can, I will go get him for you”

“Thanks”, she says before waiting for the drawer.

“Hi, how can I draw for you?”, the beta asks.

“I was thinking of a squirrel necklace but not in a cartoon way. I’m imagining a squirrel on his hinge legs with a nut between his front paws. His tail would be up and curve. I would like to see the fur on the squirrel’s body and tail.”, Hope describes her vision of the necklace.

After a few more seconds, the drawer shows her the sketch.

“Something like this?”, he asks.

“Yes it’s perfect”

“Would you like to put an inscription on the back?”

“Oh yes”, she replies before giving the quotation and writing it down, “My Squirrel, I will Forever & Always be your Keeper”

“Beautiful quote. Would you like it in silver or in gold?”, the drawer asks.

“In gold please.”

“Okay, you can come back in an hour and a half and it will be ready. I’m going to get my boss, so you can pay.”, she says before leaving.

After paying for the necklace, Hope makes her way to the Target Store, across the street. There, she buys food for the picnic, chocolates and two blankets in case they get cold and one to sit on. She looks for what toy or stuffed animals she could buy for Rylie. After looking for a good half an hour, she doesn’t find that would make the little omega, so she goes and pays for the groceries.

Going back into the mall, Hope looks for something that Rylie would like. Unfortunately, she doesn’t find anything. Giving up, she searches on her phone the nearest toy store. Doing that, she finds a Build-a-Bear in the direction of the hotel and she decides to go there when going back to the hotel.

After collecting the necklace, Hope is headed for the Build-a-Bear shop. There, she builds a fluffy but firm golden brown wolf. As all the bears made, she kisses the heart before finishing putting the stuffing in the wolf. After making the wolf, Hope pays for it.

Leaving the store, she notices it’s already 5 o’clock, so she doesn’t lose any time since she has twenty minutes before getting to the hotel. After the drive, Hope goes to her room to shower and get ready for the date. She chooses to wear some black jeans and a white shirt with black vans. She also takes a sweatshirt in case Kelley gets cold.

—–—–—–

At 6 o’clock, on the dot, Hope knocks on Kelley's door. Christie opens the door making the Lycan alpha unease and a bit scared of her reaction.

“Hope”, Christie says, crossing her arms.

“Hi Cap”, Hope says.

“Come in, Kelley is just putting her shoes on”, the mother says stepping her aside before stopping her, “You hurt her or Rylie again and you better wish I don’t find you”.

The statement made Hope gulps.

Entering the room, she freezes on seeing Kelley.

“wow, you look… beautiful, Kel”, she says.

“Thanks”, Kelley answers looking down and blushing.

“Hi Rylie”, Hope says looking at the 4-year-old.

“Hi Hope”, she replies, holding onto her sister’s hand.

Kneeling down, Hope starts her apology speech to the little omega, “I’m sorry for yelling and making you cry the other day. I promise I won’t do it again.”

“And you promise you won’t hurt Squirrelly again too”, Rylie asks shyly.

“Yes I promise”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise”, Hope says, and the two seal the deal by interlocking their pinkies.

The two others look at the interaction smiling.

“Oh I got you something, I hope you like it because I made it”, Hope says before handing the wolf, “here”.

“Thank you, I love it”, Rylie says, before looking at Kelley, “Kel look I have a wolf”

“You sure do”, the omega answers, smiling at her.

“Shall we head out?”, Hope asks Kelley.

“Sure”

“Don’t be back too late you two”, Christie warns them.

—–—–—–

During the twenty-minute-drive, Kelley keeps quizzing Hope on where they are going, but the alpha doesn’t give anything away.

Parking the car at Cabrillo Beach, Hope hasn’t even put the car in park that Kelley is out the door.

When the older woman is out of the car and is taking the basket out of the trunk, Kelley breaks the silence.

“A picnic at the beach, really?”

“Yes really”, Hope answers laughing.

Then they both head to the beach. After choosing the spot they will eat, Hope set one of the blankets on the sand. They both sit down and enjoy the picnic while watching the sunset and talking. They catch up on what they did during the afternoon and the holidays.

After diner, they sat in silence, with Kelley in between Hope’s legs leaning on her, watching the last minutes of the sunset.

Following the sunset, the alpha thinks it’s the best moment to apologize and give the gift. To do so, she turns her mate on her lap, so they can face each other.

“I’m so sorry for making Rylie cry, yelling and growling at both of you, and being jealous of the others. I’m really sorry, I’m trying to be less jealous but I think it will only work when I have marked you and we are mated. Again I’m truly sorry. And I miss you.”, Hope talks looking into Kelley's eyes.

“I accept your apology, actually since you apologized to Rylie earlier. I miss you too”, she says.

“I have something for you”, the alpha says, fetching the box in her pocket, giving it to her mate. “Go on open it”

After opening it, seeing the most beautiful necklace she has seen, she gaps.

“Oh my god, it’s beautiful”

“Turn it around”, Hope instructs.

Turning it around, she sees the inscription, ‘My Squirrel, I will Forever & Always be your Keeper’. After reading the quote, she sheds a few tears.

“I will forever and always be your squirrel”, she says, making Hope smile, before adding, “Could you help me, please”, turning around.

“Sure”, the alpha says, putting the necklace on.

Kelley turns around again and kisses Hope. The older woman responds immediately and asked to deepen the kiss, which the omega gives. They make out before they have to separate because of the lack of oxygen. They lean their forehead against each other.

After a few minutes of just enjoying each other company, Hope notices that Kelley is shivering a bit.

“Are you cold?”, she asks, making the omega nod. “I have blankets or do you want my sweatshirt?”

“Your sweatshirt”, she answers.

Hope give her the piece of clothes. After slipping the piece of clothing, they savor being in each other arms.

Around 8 o’clock, they decide it time to head back to the hotel.

—–—–—–  
They walk into the hotel hallway hand in hand. Hope was about to drop off her mate at Christie’s room when Kelley stops her.

“Hope”, she says.

“Yes”

“Actually, I would like to stay with you tonight”, Kelley says.

“Really?”, Hope asks.

“Yeah, I missed being in your arms”, she answers.

“Good, because I missed you and I love having you in my arms.”

In the room, they do their night routine before going to bed. Hope decides to wear her pj's pants instead of boxers to not make her mate unconformable. While Kelley is wearing one of the alpha’s shirts and boxers.

After a kiss good night, Hope wishes the squirrel good night.

“Good night Hopey”, Kelley replies.

Having her mate in her arms, Hope falls asleep easily and in a peaceful one. Kelley is already asleep in seconds.

—–—–—–

Christie waits for her daughter to come back from her date, before going to sleep to make sure she is safe.

Scenting and feeling her in the building, she begins to relax.

After a few minutes, she notices that Kelley hasn’t come into the room. She comes to the conclusion she will sleep in Hope’s room. That realization comes true when she hears her daughter’s breathing and heartbeat have a calm and regular rhythm.

Knowing Kelley is safe and sound in the hotel and with Hope, Christie goes to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Friday 15th of January 2010 – Carson

Hope wakes up and feels a weight on her. Looking down, she sees Kelley laying completely on her with the omega’s head on the alpha’s chest and with their legs tangled together. She can’t help but smile thinking about what happened yesterday night.

The alpha enjoys the closeness of her mate, after not having her in her arms in almost 4 weeks, for about twenty minutes.

Hope wakes Kelley up by kissing her and rubbing her hand up and down on her back.

“Good morning my love”, Hope says, smiling.

“Morning Hopey”, she says, yawning.

After getting ready, they go down to breakfast. In the conference room, the team notices that the couple are good again and there is no tension between the two and Hope and Christie, Rylie, and Tobin.

—–—–—–

UCLA Conferences & Catering

After breakfast, the team headed to UCLA campus for the 2010 WPS College Draft.

Arriving at the congress center, Kelley, Tobin, and Lauren all run towards Alyssa, Whitney, and Ali Riley, when they see them. After hugging and catching up, Kelley introduces Hope to the girls.

Pulling Hope to the group, by her hand, Kelley starts talking, “Guys, this is Hope my mate. Hope this is Alyssa, Whitney, and Ali”, she points to the girls.

“Nice to meet you guys”, Hope says.

“You too”, they say.

Alyssa steps forward to meet Hope, looking in her eyes, she threatens her, “You hurt Kelley and I will hunt you down and make you suffer, understood?”

Hope nods her head and gulps when she sees a woman looking a lot like the alpha in front of her, who comes up.

“Mandy”, Kelley, Tobin, and Cheney yell when seeing the woman before hugging her.

The friends catch up and talk about the Holidays and what they been up to seeing they all graduated from College. They chat until Kelley spots her siblings and adoptive parents. She couldn’t be more surprised to her little brother, Jerry, is here since she is supposed to be at the Air Force base for training. She leaves her friends and runs towards Jerry and jumps on his back taking him by surprise and making him stumbles a bit.  
“OH MY GOD! I’m been attacked by a squirrel!”, Jerry exclaims, gaining attention from a lot of players and making his older sisters, Erin and Kelley, laugh.

“What are you doing here?”, Kelley asks him, swatting his head for his comment.

“I couldn’t miss this plus we had 2 off days so the timing was perfect.”

The siblings are soon joined by their parents, who heard their son’s voice.

“Hey Mama K, Dad”, Kelley greets them.

“Hey Kels”, they greet her.

Kelley spots her mate and decides it’s a good time to introduce her to her family. She jumps off Jerry’s back and jogs to her alpha.

“Hey Hope, I want to introduce you to my family, if you’re up to it?”, she asks.

“Sure, let’s go”, Hope answers.

When they get to the O’Haras, Kelley interlaces her hand with her mate’s.

“Guys, this is Hope, my mate. Hope this is my family, my mom Karen, my dad Dan, sister Erin, and brother Jerry.”, the omega introduces, pointing to each family member while saying their names.

“Nice to meet you”, Hope says.

“You too, you better not hurt my daughter in any way”, Dan glares at the Lycan alpha with the rest of the O’Hara gang. 

Hope nods swallowing hard having the same fear creeping as she was threatened by Christie. The alpha mother is chuckling, from her conversation with her teammates, seeing the exchange.

After catching up a bit more with her family and introducing the O’Haras to the team as Kelley's family, everyone head to the conference room for the draft. 

—–—–—–

Following the draft introduction, the speaker announces the first overall pick.

“With the first pick in the second annual WPS draft, the Atlanta Beat select Tobin Heath”.

Tobin gets up during the applause and hugs Kel, Cheney, Whit, Lyssa, and her parents before going to the front of the room and do what she has to do.

“With the second pick, Boston Breakers select Lauren Cheney from UCLA”

“With the third pick, FC Gold Pride select Kelley O’Hara”

The omega hugs Tobin, Lauren, Whit, Lyssa, Hope, and her family. All the while Rylie is shouting happy for her sister.  
“With the fourth pick, Chicago Red Stars select Whitney Engen”

The draft goes on for two more hours, with Casey Nogueira being the 8th pick (Los Angeles Sol), Ali Riley the 10th (FC Gold Pride), and Alyssa Naeher the 11th (Boston Breakers) and final pick of the first round. And lastly, Ashlyn Harris being the 19th pick or the 8th pick of round 2 (Saint Louis Athletica).

Following the draft, the players, coaches, staff, and family are invited to the Puma Party, where the PUMA kit lunch will take place. The lunch is hosted by KK, Karina LeBlanc. She introduces the players and they have fun on the runway. (videos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SP8TTdRuZQ and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLWURD6K2W0 )

—–—–—–

Sunday 24th of January 2010 – Game day vs Mexico in Carson

The week following the WPS College Draft, the team went back to training. Kelley moved back into Hope’s hotel room. The couple is happy. The sisters spend a lot of time together when they can.

Hope wakes up as usual before Kelley. She does the same routine every morning, now, with her mate. She will enjoy the closeness with her, sometimes reading her book, before waking Kelley up with a kiss and rubbing her back up and down with her hand.

At breakfast, the team asks Kelley how is she doing regarding today since it’s her first cap.

“I’m excited but nervous at the same time”, she answers.

“I can’t wait to play on the same pitch again with you”, Tobin says.

“Me too Tobs, me too”

It’s now an hour before the game, so it’s 2 o’clock. The team is getting ready for the game. Christie pulls Kelley into the hallway then into another room to have a private conversation.

“What are we doing here, mama?”, she asks.

“I just wanted to tell you how proud I’m of you and so is mom and the O’Haras even if you play like trash this afternoon. And I can’t wait to play on the same field as you”, the alpha states.

“Me too, playing with you is a dream come true. Thanks, mama for everything you and mom did for me”

“You’re welcome honey”

They hug before going onto the pitch for the warm-ups.

Meanwhile, the O’Haras, the Ertzs, the Heaths, Julie Rampone-Foudy, Ashlyn, and Rylie are walking into the stadium and going to their seats in the family section. Julie is wearing her wife’s jersey but with ‘O’HARA’ and the number ‘19’ on the inside to support her daughter without outing their secret. The O’Haras, the Ertzs, and Rylie are wearing Kelley’s jersey. The team assumes that Rylie wearing the Squirrel’s jersey is because the omega became her favorite person on the team besides her mama.

During the game, against Mexico, Kelley is on the beach with Alex and Amy talking about what’s happening in the game. The Kid goes into the game in the 70th minute. She and Tobin are instantly back to their old habit of teaming up to make the opponents look like fools. With their connection, Kelley sends a cross to her cousin who taps the ball in the back of the net.

The game ends with a win by the national team by 3-0. After signing autographs, the team goes back to the locker room to shower, before heading back to the hotel.

Instead of going back to the hotel, Christie, Kelley, and Tobin meet with the O’Haras, the Ertzs, Julie, and Rylie outside the stadium. They all greet and hug each other and congratulating Kelley on her first cap.

They pill up in 4 different cars, then head towards the Olive Garden Italian Restaurant. During diner, they celebrate Kelley's 1st cap and the team’s win. They catch up and learn by Rylie how Hope growled at them, made her cry, and how she made her sissy mad. That makes almost everyone growl. Kelley ensures the table that her mate apologized and they are good now.

After diner, the players and Rylie go back to the team hotel, while the families go to theirs.

At the hotel, Kelley says good night to them before entering her room. Hope is already asleep. After doing her night routine, the omega climbs into the bed, lays her head on the alpha’s chest before kissing the skin on her heart. Hope wraps her arm around her mate’s body, pulling her closer to her.

Kelley falls into a deep and peaceful sleep in Hope’s arms.

—–—–—–

Wednesday 27th of January 2010 – Game day vs Mexico in San Diego

The team traveled to San Diego last Monday after the recovery day.

Today is game day, the last match before the end of camp. It’s a rematch against Mexico and it’s Alex Morgan’s 1st cap. Kelley doesn’t play during this game while Alex goes in the 70th minutes’ mark. And the team wins again.

After the game, Alex goes out with her family and her mate, Servando. While the team goes back to the hotel to have diner and celebrate the win.


End file.
